Haruhi Meets the Host Cafe
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: Haruhi suddenly stumbles into a club called the Host Cafe. There, she meets eight boys who are different in culture and attitude. But will these eight boys bring the Host Club to loose it's visitors or join forces with the cafe?
1. Prologue

**Haruhi Meets The Host Cafe**

**Prologue**

_It was the start of a new year at Ouran Academy and Haruhi Fujioka heard something of a new club._

_A cafe club...? I wonder if it's really good. If it is, I can tell Hunny-senpai about it._ Haruhi thought then she stopped and saw the abandon culinary room. She opened it then there were eight boys.

"Welcome." They all said then Haruhi slumped.

_Great... Another host club..._

"Check it out, it's a boy." A boy with teal blue hair said.

"Hey, isn't he in the Host club?" A boy with blond hair asked as he poked his glasses.

"I think you're right. Oy, laddie! Are you in the Host Club, yes or no?" A boy with spiky black hair asked in a brittish accent.

_Whoa... Is that boy brittish?_

"Ahem. Answer the question, Mr. Fujioka."

"Uhh, yeah. I am..."

"Well then, welcome to the Host Cafe." A boy with light blue hair said then he smiled at Haruhi.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Nathan Yukimura." The light blue hair boy said.

" 'Ello. My name is Sebastian Silverwind. I'm all the way from England." The boy with spiky black hair said.

"Hiya! My name is Kenji! I come all the way from China!" A boy with light brown spiky hair said.

"My name is Phoenix Flame. I'm from the USA." A boy with blond hair wearing glasses said.

"I'm Steven Roseria, vice president of the Host Cafe and raised in Russia." A boy with black long hair to his shoulders said.

"Bonjour. My name is Albert Pepee from Paris." A boy with slick golden brown hair said with a french accent said.

"I am Lucian Hunter... From Romania..." A boy with chocolate brown hair said with a romanian accent.

"And I'm Roku Yukimura. Nathan's older brother." A boy with teal hair said as he wrapped his hand around Nathan. Nathan twitched and punched his brother.

"Sorry. I find my older brother annoying ever since I was born."

"Don't be like that! Oh, my baby brother is going through that phrase of being a man..."

"WHO SAID I WAS GOING THROUGH A PHRASE YOU IDIOT!" Nathan shouted then started slapping his brother. Haruhi slowly back away to the door then Kenji quickly ran and grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Give our card... To Kyoya please." The Chinese boy said then Haruhi nodded and left.

_What a weird club... Though... Some of them were nice. _Haurhi thought then she headed straight to the music room.


	2. Hearing

**Chapter 1: Hearing**

Haruhi finally reached the music room.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. But I went to check out this new club."

"New club?" Tamaki Suoh asked then Haruhi pulled out the card, Kenji gave her, and gave it to Tamaki.

"'The Host Cafe'? Well, they think they could _steal_ our title of_ host_?"

"I'm pretty sure they can. All eight of them are quite handsome." Haruhi said then Tamaki screamed.

"What _is this_? _My_ _Haruhi_ is _falling_ for the _evil charms_ of the _Host Cafe_? No, Haruhi! Come back to the light!"

"Isn't it 'Stay away from the light'?" Hikaru asked then Haruhi sighed.

"I'm just giving my honest opion. They are handsome young guys."

"Hush Haruhi! Listen to your daddy! DADDY DOESN'T WANT YOU HANGING OUT WITH THOSE FILTHY BOYS!"

"Who says _you_ have control over _me_?" Haruhi hissed. In the Host Cafe, Nathan was making tea while the other members were lounging on the funiture.

"Tea's done."

"Make sure I don't have any tea leaves in mine!" Sebastian yelled.

"Actually, tea leaves are suppose to be good luck if you get any." Roku said, as he sat up stretching.

"Once you guys finish your tea, we have to open up for business." Steven said, then Nathan sighed as he served each member tea.

"Even if we are a new club, I rather sleep..." Kenji said as he drank his tea and layed on the sofa.

"Enough. We're a new club and the word is already out." Steven said then he smiled. Nathan stood beside him and gave him his tea.

"I wonder how the Host Club will react?" Nathan asked, chuckling softly.


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 2: Welcome**

In the Host Club, Tamaki was walking back and forth, thinking about the competiton of the Host Cafe.

"What if they put the Host Club out of business...?" He mumbled then Haruhi opened the door and saw many girls heading for the culinary room.

_I guess the Host Cafe must be opening... No one is coming because of it, so I guess it's okay for me to leave._

"And where do you think your going, Haruhi?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time then Haruhi gasped.

"Hikaru, Kaoru... I was just, ummmm..."

"You weren't thinking about _ditching_ and going to the _Host Cafe_, are you~?"

Tamaki twitched then turned his head at Haruhi.

"HA-RU-HI!"

He ran and grabbed the honor student.

"Don't you dare go to that vile club Haruhi! Daddy doesn't allow it!"

"I just wanted to go and try out their snacks..."

"Snacks?" Hunny repeated, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, from what I heard Hunny-senpai, the Host Cafe's snacks are really good."

"Really? Then we must go. We must!"

_No... Hunny-senpai come back! _Tamaki thought then Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori left. Tamaki groaned then shook his hair.

"What am I going to do? I already lost three of the Host Club's members to those-! Those-! Those evil chefs!"

"Hate to break your dramatic moment, but why don't we just check out this new club and see for ourselves whether or not the Host Cafe is a real competition?" Kyoya asked then Tamaki turned to him.

"Wonderful idea, Kyoya! I was just thinking about doing that!"

_No he wasn't... _The twins said, then the rest of the Host Club members went to the culinary room. When Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori arrived, most of the Host Cafe members were serving girls many desserts.

"Waaaaaaah~ Look how yummy their treats are!"

"Oh. Mr. Fujioka, welcome." Nathan greeted as he walked towards the Host Club members. He smiled and gestured his hand to the side,  
>"Please, have a seat and I will be with you right away."<p>

Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori sat down. They both looked around then Nathan walked back towards them.

"Sorry for the wait. What would you like?"

"What would you reccomend...?" Haruhi asked then Nathan put his hand on his hip.

"Hmmm, I kushidango or the daifuku." He answered with a smile then Haruhi nodded.

"Okay I'll take that."

"I'll have a green tea pound cake and daigaku imo with the honey please?"

"...Green tea is fine."

"Coming right up!" Nathan said then Steven spotted the rest of the Host Club members came inside the room. He whistled then Nathan turned and saw the other members.  
>"Well, well, well... Look who showed up."<p>

"I'd like to see the president of the club..."

"That would be me." Nathan answered then he and Tamaki glared at each other.

"Somebody's gonna die today..." Roku sang then Nathan threw a plate at his older brother.

"Let's settle this, you blue hair freak!" Tamaki yelled.

"After you, blondie purple eye freak!" Nathan shouted.

_Oh brother... _Steven and Kyoya thought.


	4. I Am Better Than You

**Chapter 3: "I Am Better Than You"**

Nathan and Tamaki were glaring and growling at each other, baring fangs.

"Since when do they have fangs...?" Phoenix asked then he grabbed Nathan's collar shirt.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!"

"Hold it!" Roku said as he grabbed Nathan and looked at the president of the Host Club.

"Why don't we have a friendly little compettion? Whoever can make the girls squeal or faint wins."

Tamaki's eyes sparkled then he clenched his fist.

"Very well, let us see how this cafe is gonna beat our club! Hunny senpai you're up!"

"Right!" Hunny said then he stood up and walked toward a table of three girls sitting down.  
>"These treats that the Host Cafe bake look <em>and<em> taste really yummy. But _I_ like the sweets _you_ make ladies." He said then smiled cutely at the three girls then they sighed and blushed.

"Tch. Typical. Kenji." Nathan called as he snapped his fingers. Kenji looked at the three girls with the puppy dog pout.

"But why should these_ beautiful ladies_ slave themselves over a hot stove...? I say we should pamper them, because all women are sweet and frangile."

The girls awed then Kenji stuck his tongue at Hunny. Hunny cried and clinged to Mori. Tamaki growled then huffed.

"Well, two can play this game._ My_ turn." He said then he flipped his hair and smiled charmingly at the ladies.  
>"My dearest princesses, with this new club existing in our school, we the Host Club shall feel lonely..."<p>

All the girls awed, tears in their eyes, then Nathan scoffed and shook his head.

"Well, ladies, my little brother doesn't need words. Nathan?"

Nathan placed his hands on the wall, his back facing everyone, then he tilt his head back; in pain and in angst. The girls screamed then Roku threw a cup of water at Nathan.  
>"What the hell was that for?"<p>

"Paparazzi! Go!" Roku yelled then Kenji, Phoenix, and Sebastian took pictures of Nathan.

"Ladies, if you want photos of my little brother, they are 50 dollars a copy."

"I want one!"

"I want ten!"

Girls gathered around Roku then Tamaki gribbed his hand on a table, slowly cracking.  
>"Time for the killer plan... Hikaru, Kaoru, do your thing."<p>

"Sir!" The twins said, then Kaoru started crying.  
>"Ladies... If you leave and go to the Host Cafe, Hikaru and I will be sad and suffer an eternal pain that can only be cured by your warmth ladies..."<p>

"Hush, Kaoru, don't say these words because I will keep you warm even if we are suffering..."

"HIKARU!" Kaoru cried then Hikaru hugged his little brother. Tamaki grinned then Nathan shrug.  
>"No biggie. Watch this,"<p>

Roku held Nathan's chin and Nathan blushed.  
>"No... We mustn't big brother... It feels wrong..."<p>

"Oh? Then why are you blushing little brother? Because to me it feels like this is the _right thing_ to do. Don't you agree Kenji?"

The tiny Chinese boy whimpered then nodded. Roku flicked his finger to signal him to come near him and Nathan then Kenji happily jumped into the crowd. The girls squealed as Roku and Kenji fussed over removing Nathan's shirt.

"KYAAAAAAAAH! YAOI!"

Tamaki gasped then Nathan smirked evilly.

_This can't be happening... I can't loose to them...! _He thought then he fell.


	5. Hear us sing

**Chapter 4: Hear Them Sing**

The twins dragged Tamaki back to the music room and the other members followed them. Tamaki woke up and hugged his legs, rocking back and forth, mumbling words in a soft terrifyed voice.

"When do you think he's gonna deal with the fact that we have a new club?" Haruhi asked then the twins shrugged.  
>"Who knows." Kaoru answered.<p>

"Maybe he's never going to get over it." Hikaru said then the Host Club heard a faith, but slightly loud, scream from the girls.

"Wonder what's going on in that club?" Hunny asked as he and Haruhi opened the door to peek out down the halls. Haruhi looked at Hunny,  
>"Wanna go see what's going on?"<p>

"Sure!" Hunny said happily, though he just probably wants to eat the Host Cafe's snacks. As they opened the door, Haruhi and Hunny saw the members of the Host Cafe on what looked like a stage. Lights flashed as Nathan began to dance gracefully.

"Wow... He's good." Haruhi said, then Tamaki grabbed her head and Haruhi let out a squeak.

"What are you doing back_ here, hmmm_?"

"Senpai, you know you're gonna give someone a heart attack one day."

"Good! I rather let my daughter die than give her to that blue hair freak!" Tamaki cried then he saw Nathan singing.

_Closer... Closer... Closer... Closer..._

He jumped up and yelled _Whoo _then the spotlight flashed on him.

_Turn the lights off in this place_  
><em>And she shines just like a star<em>  
><em>And I swear I know her face<em>  
><em>I just don't know who you are<em>  
><em>Turn the music up in here<em>  
><em>I still hear her loud and clear<em>  
><em>Like she's right there in my ear<em>  
><em>Telling me that <em>  
><em>She wants to own me<em>  
><em>To control me <em>  
><em>Come closer... (Come closer...)<em>  
><em>Come closer... <em>

The other members of the Host Cafe danced beside Nathan.

_**And I just can't pull myself away**_  
><em><strong>Under her spell I can't break<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just cant stop <strong>_  
><em><strong>I just cant stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just cant stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just cant stop <strong>_  
><em><strong>And I just can't bring myself away<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I don't want to escape<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just can't stop <strong>_  
><em><strong>I just can't stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just can't stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just can't stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just can't stop<strong>_

_I can feel her on my skin_  
><em>I can taste her on my tongue<em>  
><em>Shes the sweetest taste of sin<em>  
><em>The more I get the more I want<em>  
><em>She wants to own me<em>  
><em>Come closer <em>  
><em>She says "come closer<em>

**_And I just can't pull myself away_**  
><strong><em>Under her spell I can't break<em>**  
><strong><em>I just cant stop <em>**  
><strong><em>I just cant stop<em>**  
><strong><em>I just cant stop<em>**  
><strong><em>I just cant stop <em>**  
><strong><em>And I just can't bring myself away<em>**  
><strong><em>But I don't want to escape<em>**  
><strong><em>I just can't stop <em>**  
><strong><em>I just can't stop<em>**  
><strong><em>I just can't stop<em>**  
><strong><em>I just can't stop<em>**  
><strong><em>I just can't stop<em>**

Nathan took a deep breath and gazed at the crowd of girls.

_Come closer... (Come closer...)_  
><em>Come closer... (Come closer...)<em>  
><em>Come closer... (Come closer...)<em>  
><em>Come closer...<em>

_I just can't stop nooooo_  
><em>I just can't stop nooooo<em>  
><em>I just can't stop nooooo<em>  
><em>I just can't stop nooooo<em>

Lights flashed then Nathan ran and twirled jumped over Roku and slid across the front stage and point his finger up.

**_And I just can't pull myself away_**  
><strong><em>Under her spell I can't break<em>**  
><strong><em>I just cant stop <em>**  
><strong><em>I just cant stop<em>**  
><strong><em>I just cant stop<em>**  
><strong><em>I just cant stop <em>**  
><strong><em>And I just can't bring myself away<em>**  
><strong><em>But I don't want to escape<em>**  
><strong><em>I just can't stop <em>**  
><strong><em>I just can't stop<em>**  
><strong><em>I just can't stop<em>**  
><strong><em>I just can't stop<em>**  
><strong><em>I just can't stop<em>**

**_And I just can't pull myself away_**  
><strong><em>Under her spell I can't break<em>**  
><strong><em>I just cant stop <em>**  
><strong><em>I just cant stop<em>**  
><strong><em>I just cant stop<em>**  
><strong><em>I just cant stop<em>**  
><strong><em>I just cant stop<em>**

Nathan spotted Haruhi at the door, then he winked at her and flicked his finger telling her to come inside,

_come closer..._

The girls screamed and squealed then Tamaki gasped shaking as he saw the way the blue hair Japanese boy winked at Haruhi.  
>"I forbid you to ever come here!"<p>

"You can't tell me what to do!" Haruhi yelled.


	6. He Who Knows, Knows All

**Chapter 5: He Who Knows, Knows All**

The next day, Haruhi came to school fumming mad because Tamaki forbid her to see the Host Cafe.

"Ah? Haruhi! Good morning." Nathan greeted behind her then he smiled.

"Morning." Haruhi said politely then they walked together into the academy.

"I saw you come by yesterday, did you enjoy the club's singing?"

"Yes I did. You were amazing Nathan. I had no idea that you could dance." Haruhi said then Nathan chuckled happily.  
>"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed it," Nathan leaned against her ear and whispered,<br>"Miss Fujioka."

"You know...?"

"Of course. I'm not that dumb, Haruhi. Well then, TTFN!" Nathan said then he cheerfully smiled and ran off to class. After school, Haruhi looked at the music room then she softly sighs. She turned around and headed straight to the abandon culinary room. Inside the music room, Tamaki twitched then he gasped.  
>"How... DARE SHE!" He screamed. When Haruhi arrived the Host Cafe members were wearing animal ears and tails. Nathan and Roku were cats, Sebastian and Kenji were dogs, Steven was a wolf, Albert was a skunk, Lucian was a squirrel, and Phoenix was a rabbit.<br>"Welcome, ladies. Please look after us as we happily serve you and do whatever you want."

The girls squealed and screamed moe. Haruhi closed the door and walked inside.

"Mew? Ah! Haruhi! So glad you came to see us. Oh. We are happy to serve you, so go ahead and pick a pet."

"Ummm... I guess I'll go for you Nathan."

"Mew! I'm so happy! Please have a seat as I go serve the other guests." Nathan said then he dashed off. After serving the guests, Nathan came back.  
>"Mew, I'm so happy you chose me, Haruhi." He said with a smile then the door suddenly slammed open.<p>

"Haruhi!"

"Tamaki senpai?"

"How dare you go behind my back and betray me-You're own father!"

"You were never once my father!" Haruhi shouted, then Tamaki gasped dramatically. Nathan stood up and walked towards Tamaki.

"Mew, are you here as a guest, or just some intruder, mew?"

"What the-? Intruder?"

"You are not a member of this club so you are either a guest or an intruder. Take your pick, Tamaki Suoh." Nathan said with a smirk then Tamaki gasped.

"You little-!"

"Someone! Anyone! Help me! Tamaki is bullying me~" Nathan cried then the girls gasped and crowd around Tamaki telling him how could he and don't pick on someone like Nathan. Nathan looked at Tamaki then chuckled.

"Hehehehe... _Sucker_~" Nathan whispered then he ran. Tamaki growled then glared at Nathan.

_I'll get you for this, Nathan Yukimura!_ He vowed then Nathan smiled evilly and waved good bye as the door closes.


	7. Enter the Two New Members

**Chapter 6: Enter the Two New Members**

Haruhi was running to the music room when she bumped into somebody.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"It's all right, eh. By the way, do you happen to know where the abandon culinary room is, eh?" One person with longish silver hair asked in an Canadian accent.

"Ah, yeah. It's down the hall then make a right, then another right and it's right there."

"Thank you so much..." A boy with light green hair said quietly then he bowed. As the two boys left, Haruhi tilted

_Those boys... One of them had an accent... I wonder if they are joining the Host Cafe..._ She thought then continued running to the music room. In the culinary room, Nathan raised his head as the doors opened.

"What's up, y'all~"

"Peter Moonlight... And Barmeck Lucharachán... It's about time you two enrolled this school." Nathan said then the two boys looked at him.

"Well sorry we took so long, we got lost, eh Bar-Bar?" Peter said, nudging the green hair boy then Barmeck nodded. Nathan gave the two boys a strange look then went back to sleeping.

"My brother is tired due to entertaining the guests..." Roku said as he gave Nathan an ice pack but Nathan turned so Roku held the ice pack until his little brother wants it.

"So what are we suppose to do?"

"Well, we could try write down some of are recipes, Peter." Barmeck said in his irish accent then Peter shrugged and followed Barmeck. Nathan looked at the window and smiled.  
>"I'll be nice and let you have the girls for today... Tamaki Suoh." He said, then the other members looked at each other. In the Host Club, the boys and Haruhi were busy entertaining the guests.<p>

"This doesn't make sense..." Tamaki said, as Haruhi and Kyoya stood beside him while the other members were keeping the guests busy.

"What doesn't make sense, senpai?" Haruhi asked, then Tamaki placed a finger under his chin.

"Why, out of the blue, did Nathan wanted to give us back our customers?"

"Maybe he just got tired." Haruhi said, bluntly.

"Or maybe he felt sorry that our club wasn't getting any business." Kyoya answered then Tamaki gasped.

"He's... PITYING US?" Tamaki yelled so loud that Nathan heard it. Nathan smiled as he rose up and made a hand gesture to tell Roku to put the ice pack away.  
>"Jealous Tamaki... That I'm taking your customers?" He asked then his smiled and chuckled.<p> 


	8. Show Us No Mercy

**Chapter 7: Show Us No Mercy!**

Tamaki ran to the culinary room and slammed the doors open.

"NATHAN! I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

"Oh? You want a bone boy?" Nathan asked as he held a bone. He waved it around then Tamaki started panting.

"You want it? Huh?"

He threw the bone out the hall and yelled fetch then Tamaki ran for it.

"Heh. What an idiot." Nathan said then Tamaki stood behind him and broke the bone in half.

_Hmmm... Maybe I shouldn't have called him an idiot... _Nathan said as he rolled his eyes.

"Now look you-How dare you take pity on the Host Club!"

"I wasn't pitying you. I was just too tired to serve any guests..."

"It's true." Steven said as he walked towards Tamaki.

"Nathan and a few of the other members were too tired to serve anyone due to school work and we had to welcome our newest members."

Steven clapped his hands then Peter and Barmeck stood in front.

"This is Peter Moonlight, he came all the way from Canada."

"Please to meet you, eh." Peter said in an Canadian accent.

"And this is Barmeck Lucharachán. He came all the way from Ireland."

"Please to meet you..." Barmeck said in a normal english accent.

"If you're from Ireland, shouldn't you have an irish accent?"

"I... I rarely speak that accent... So I was use to speaking english..." Barmeck answered shyly, then Nathan faced Tamaki.

"So now you know. Now that we have a total of ten members," he pulled a megaphone.  
>"WE ARE BACK IN BUSINESS BABY! YEAH!" Nathan shouted then Tamaki covered his ears and then rubbed them. Nathan stared at the Host Club president then smiled.<br>"And we shall show no mercy."

"Why you...!" Tamaki yelled but the doors closed making Tamaki hit his face on the closed doors. Tamki rubbed his nose then growled.

"I'll show you, you cheeky little blue hair little boy!" He yelled then walked back. Behind the doors, Nathan quivered with anger.

_Did he just called me cheeky? And a little boy? _He thought then dugged his fingers into the door, creating cracks.

"Oh dear... Better start writing the repair bill..." Steven said with a sigh.


	9. What Makes Them Popular

**Chapter 8: What Makes Them Popular**

In the Host Club, Tamaki was shaking for a few seconds until he finally shouted,  
>"PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND HUMANITY, BRINGS US GUESTS!"<p>

"Is Tamaki gonna be okay?" Haruhi asked as the rest of the Host Club members stared at the president who was under the spotlight.

"You know, Tamaki, if you wanted to get our customers back... Why don't you just follow what Nathan does for his club? After all, he is rated the top most popular prince in the academy." Kyoya said then Tamaki's background shattered and imagined Nathan doing a peace sign and laughing at the Host Club King.

"THAT LITTLE IMPOSTER CAN GO TO HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Tamaki roared then fire came out of his mouth.

"Wow. I didn't even think..." Kaoru began,  
>"The boss could even do that." Hikaru finished then the twins looked over at Kyoya.<p>

"It also says in the files that Nathan comes up with all the ideas..."

"And he even put in the school's newspapers 'Our ideas for the Host Cafe are fresher and newer than that dumb-witted fool of a king, Tamaki Suoh's.' It almost sounds like Nat-chan is saying that Tama-chan isn't at all the smartest or most creative person ever..." Hunny said then an angry mark popped on Tamaki's head.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I HOPE YOU DIE YOU MISERABLE SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Tamaki roared again with fire coming out of his mouth. Hunny cried then hid behind Mori. In the Host Cafe, Kenji lifted his head up.  
>"Did anyone hear something? Like they're cursing at Nathan?"<p>

Nathan chuckled then shook his head.

"Poor Tamaki. He'll never find out my secrets about keeping this club up and running. Okay guys, time to put on the show."

"Eh? Already?" Roku said then he and the other members went behind a curtain. After a couple of minutes, Nathan came out wearing a leather outfit.  
>"Welcome ladies! Today for your entertainment, the Host Cafe would like to do a special singing duet! So, one of you lucky ladies will get a chance to sing with us." Nathan said, then he cued Phoenix to play a song. As the song started playing, the Host Club members opened the door and saw the members of the Host Cafe dancing.<p>

_Oh, yeah_  
><em>Oh<em>

Nathan was tapping his foot, his back facing the crowd then he turned and held the mic.

_Just shoot for the stars_  
><em>If it feels right<em>  
><em>And aim for my heart<em>  
><em>If you feel like<em>  
><em>And take me away and make it OK<em>  
><em>I swear I'll behave<em>

_You wanted control_  
><em>So we waited<em>  
><em>I put on a show<em>  
><em>Now I make it<em>  
><em>You say I'm a kid<em>  
><em>My ego is big<em>  
><em>I don't give a-<em>

The Host Cafe members pressed their lips with their fingers, telling Nathan shhhhh. Nathan shrugged then held the mic.

_And it goes like this!_

Nathan started dancing then Roku came and the two brother gazed into each others eyes.

**_Take me by the tongue_**  
><strong><em>And I'll know you<em>**  
><strong><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'll show you<em>**

**_All the moves like Jagger_**  
><strong><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>**  
><strong><em>I've got the mo~ves like Jagger<em>**

**_I don't need to try to control you_**  
><strong><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>**

**_With the moves like Jagger_**  
><strong><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>**  
><strong><em>I've got the mo~ves like Jagger<em>**

_Baby it's hard_  
><em>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<em>  
><em>Nothing feels right<em>  
><em>But when you're with me<em>  
><em>I make you believe<em>  
><em>That I've got the key<em>

_(Oh!) So get in the car_  
><em>We can ride it<em>  
><em>Wherever you want<em>  
><em>Get inside it<em>  
><em>And you want to steer<em>  
><em>But I'm shifting gear<em>  
><em>I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)<em>  
><em>And it goes like this! (Uh)<em>

**_Take me by the tongue_**  
><strong><em>And I'll know you (Uh)<em>**  
><strong><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'll show you<em>**

**_All the moves like Jagger_**  
><strong><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>**  
><strong><em>I've got the mo~ves like Jagger<em>**

**_I don't need to try to control you (Uh)_**  
><strong><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>**

**_With the moves like Jagger_**  
><strong><em>I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah)<em>**  
><strong><em>I've got the mo~ves like Jagger<em>**

"Haruhi!" Nathan called then the spotlight flashed on Haruhi. Nathan held out his hand then Peter and Barmeck grabbed Haruhi and took her to the stage.

"Wh-what do I do?"

"Just read the words Kenji is holding up." Nathan said then Haruhi looked and saw Phoenix holding up Kenji on his shoulders.

**You want to know... how to make me smile...**  
><strong>Take control, own me just for the night<strong>  
><strong>But if I share my secret<strong>  
><strong>You're gonna have to keep it<strong>  
><strong>Nobody else can see this<strong>

Haruhi and Nathan started dancing as the music began to go fast.

**_So watch and learn_**  
><strong><em>I won't show you twice<em>**  
><strong><em>Head to toe, oh~ baby, rub me right<em>**  
><strong><em>But if I share my secret<em>**  
><strong><em>You're gonna have to keep it<em>**  
><strong><em>Nobody else can see this (This! This! This! Ooohyeaha!)<em>**

_And it goes like this!_

**_Take me by the tongue_  
>(Take me by the tongue)<strong>  
><strong><em>And I'll know you<em>**  
><strong><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>**  
><strong>(Kiss me til' your drunk!)<strong>  
><strong><em>And I'll show you<em>**  
><strong>(Yeah yeah yeah yeah!)<strong>

**_All the moves like Jagger_**  
><strong><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>**  
><strong><em>I've got the mo~ves like Jagger<em>**  
><strong>(Oh, yeah)<strong>  
><strong><em>I don't need to try to control you<em>**  
><strong><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>**

**_With the moves like Jagger_**  
><strong><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>**  
><strong><em>I've got the mo~ves like Jagger <em>**

When the song was over Nathan and Haruhi stared into each others eyes then the girls cheered. Nathan smiled and winked at Haruhi. Tamaki was shaking then he opened the windows and took a deep breath.  
>"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...! GOD COME DOWN AND KILL THIS LITTLE SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" He screamed then Nathan laughed and blew an air kiss to the crowd.<p> 


	10. Aren't We LoveyDovey

**Chapter 9: Aren't We Lovey-Dovey?**

It was the begining of February and the Host Cafe was busy making valentine treats for the guests.

"We need more chocolate!" Nathan shouted then Kenji ran to the back to get more.

"Why aren't Barmeck and Peter helping?" Roku yelled as he pointed at the two new members.

"If those two help us, who's gonna entertain the guests? We would have to close the cafe for today and then what? How will we get more money for the supplies we use for our sweets and drinks?" Nathan shouted as he threw a spoon full of white chocolate at his older brother. Sebastian held a camera and took pictures of Roku licking the white chocolate off his face.

"Oy, ladies! Who wants pics of Roku licking Nathan's jizz off his face? They are a hundred a piece!"

"WE WANT THEM!" The girls shouted as they held their wallets. Nathan looked at them weirdly then continued making the treats.

"Hey Nathan... What are these chocolates set on the side for?" Kenji asked then Nathan looked at him.

"Oh. The ones set aside are for the Host Club."

"Are you going to try and make friends with them?" Phoenix asked then Nathan smiled softly.

"...Yeah."

Kenji clapped his hands then looked at Phoenix with an innocent happy smile. Phoenix sighed then took the bowl away from Nathan.

"Hey..."

"Go to them. We must make peace with them." Kenji said as he gave the bags that had the chocolates in them. Nathan looked at the Chinese boy then smiled.  
>"Thank you." He said then ran off.<p>

"You really the Host Club will accept us?"

"Not sure. What I'm more worried about is the aura between Tamaki and Nathan..." Kenji answered then Nathan stood in front of the music room. He knocked on the door, then Haruhi answered it.

"Oh! Nathan... What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you and the other members of the Host Club our famous chocolates. It's a little early, but since we are going to be so busy, I'd figured 'Hey, why not?' So... May I come in?"

"Absolutely not." Tamaki answered then Haruhi turned to look at him.

"Tamaki senpai don't be so mean to him!"

"How could you even defend him? He's nothing but a sneaky snake!"

"I must admit I do have my sneakness." Nathan whispered then he stuck his tongue and hissed. Tamaki glared at Nathan, then the blue hair japanese boy gave the bags to Haruhi.

"Please share them with everyone..." He whispered, then he bowed and walked back to the culinary room. Haruhi shut the door then gripped her fist.  
>"HOW COULD YOU?" She yelled as she threw one of the bags and it hit Tamaki.<p>

"All Nathan was trying to do was make peace between his club and this club! And if you can't see it then you've got to be the dumbest person in the world!" Haruhi yelled as she gave the rest of the bags to Kyoya then she walked out. Kyoya gave the rest to the twins, Hunny, and Mori and kept one for himself. He took out a chocolate rose then ate it. He blinked then looked at Tamaki who was just getting up.

"Tamaki... I think you should listen to Haruhi."

"What? You're taking _her_ side and say we should be _friends_ with _him_?"

"Here me out first; If we became friends with the Host Cafe, we could be getting customers and we could also get possibly half percent on their sweets." Kyoya explained then Tamaki tilted his head.

"So... In other words Kyoya...?"

"We have to join with the Host Cafe, whether you like it or not." Kyoya answered then Tamaki screamed and fell.

"I don't get what the big deal is? Their treats are actually pretty good." The twins said as they ate their chocolates.

"I love the Host Cafe's treats. It's really yummy and really cheap." Hunny said as he finished the last chocolate. Tamaki stood up then sighed.  
>"Very well... Then I guess... I owe Nathan an..."<p>

He gulped and nearly gagged,  
>"Apology..." He finished. In the Host Cafe, Nathan was crying, tears rolled down his soft creamy white skin. The girls surrounded him, trying to comfort him. Suddenly, Tamaki opened the doors and looked at Nathan. The girls hissed at Tamaki then Nathan told them that it's okay.<p>

"I have come to apologize Nathan Yukimura!" Tamaki said then Nathan smiled.

"Really?" He said happily then Tamaki nodded. Nathan gasped and ran towards Tamaki. Steven tapped Kyoya then held a paper for him to sign.  
>"Most of the money goes to us. And in return we will give you half percent discount on our treats." Steven said then Kyoya signed it and rolled it up.<p>

"Deal."

"Yo Nathan! He signed it!" Sebastian said, then Nathan grinned and grabbed Tamaki.

"Thanks for making me feel so loved, Tamaki." He said then kissed the blond hair boy's forehead and ran.

"He... He... THAT JAPANESE BOY KISSED ME! HE SOILED THE GOOD NAME OF A MAN! GET BACK HERE!"

"Noooooooo~ I don't wanna get raped!" Nathan cried, half teasing at Tamaki to ruin his title of being a gentleman.


	11. Host Club and Host Cafe

**Chapter 10: The Host Club and Host Cafe**

"Ah~ It's so nice to finally be friends with the members of the Host Club." Nathan said with a smile on his face. Tamaki was shaking then he glared at Nathan.

"If you break anything, we will add it to you're tab." Roku sang then the Yukimura brothers smiled and looked at Tamaki.

_Damn them... I outta punch their pretty faces...!_

"Oh, Nathan, those chocolates you gave us were really good."

"Really? Well, to tell you the truth those chocolates were just a mix. So you should thank all of us. Especially Peepee." Nathan said then Albert threw a knife but Nathan dodged it.

"It's Albert Pepee! Not Peepee! How dare you speak my last name as a... Horrible toilet making!" Albert yelled then Lucian covered his ears.  
>"You're being very loud... Why don't you shut it...?" The romanian boy asked then the french boy glared at him.<p>

"Oh, you wanna go?"

"Bring it on!"The two pulled out fenching swords then Nathan sighed.  
>"Not again..."<p>

"Gentlemen-! And Haruhi... Let's get ready to fence! Trah!"Albert and Lucian started fighting, then Nathan yawned and went into the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to stop them? You are the club president right?"

"Eh? Nah, it's okay. Those two always fight. Besides..." Nathan said, then he held a bowl of tropical fruits.

"It's easy for us to save energy on cutting fruit."Nathan threw the fruit then Albert and Lucian sliced the fruit and the members of the Host Cafe caught the sliced fruit and brought it to the kitchen. Nathan took a sliced pineapple and he softly placed it on Haruhi's lips.

"See? Saves us a lot of energy." He said, smiling then Haruhi took a bite out of the pineapple then he ate the rest of it. Tamaki grabbed Nathan's head and started squeezing it.

"Did I _allow_ you to share fruit with _my_ daughter, Yukimura chibi?"

"Eh? I'm not a chibi! Take it back!" Nathan cried then Tamaki swayed his hips.  
>"Chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi, CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-BI!" Tamaki said then Nathan cried and ran to Haruhi.<p>

"Haruhi, Tamaki is being so mean to me...!"

"Crying to her, huh? Get back here!"

"Senpai, leave him alone!" Haruhi yelled then Tamaki gasped and went to his corner. Haruhi sighed then Nathan tapped her shoulder and fed her a cookie.  
>"Leftover cookies. They're still good."<p>

"OH THAT'S IT! GET OVER HERE YOU CHIBI!"

"You gotta catch me!" Nathan sang as he twirled and skipped. Steven and Kyoya sighed and shook their heads as they both watched their presidents fooling around like little kids.


	12. A Winning Loose and A Winning Moe

**Chapter 11: A Winning Lose and A Winning Moe**

It was the first day for both the Host Club and Host Cafe to open for business.

"Aren't you happy since we can share the customers, Tamaki?"

"When you're happy, I ain't never happy you blue hair freak!"

"Oh! See ladies, Tamaki is just so mean to me!" Nathan cried then the girls gathered around him and smothered him with comfort.

_That little shorty blue hair chibi! I'll get him for this! I dunno how... But I will get him..._ Tamaki thought as he stroked his chin.

"Nathan? I heard that you use to sing. Is that right?"

"That's right. It's not a lie." Nathan answered then the girls gasped and began to whisper to each other excitedly.

"Would you ladies like to hear a song?" He asked then all the girls nodded. Nathan stood up and snapped his fingers.  
>"Roku, Steven, and Phoenix. Come on."<p>

The three members followed Nathan onto the stage and there was a drum set, and guitar cases set there.

"Thanks for letting us use your music equipment." Steven said as he grabbed the bass guitar.

"It's okay. We are working together after all." Kyoya said then Nathan grabbed the mic and tapped his foot. He cued the members than they began to play "Howling".

_Now I've lost it..._

_I know I can kill.._

Nathan slowly opened his eyes.

_The truth is just beyond the Gates._

Roku and Steven played the guitars and Phoenix was playing the drums then Nathan swung his head to the side and tapped his foot on the ground.

_As always, tears of blood were flowing from my closed eyes,_

_Taking away fragments of my reason._

He gazed at Haruhi with such a sad yet gentle expression.

_Don't worry, I can't get anymore._

_Why don't we know what we're asking for?_

Nathan twirled then leaned back a bit and the girls screamed.

_Our two hearts, intertwined,_

_Thirst only for this body._

_My tainted fingertips sink into the night._

_I will force open your heart until it's torn to pieces._

_In my shallow sleep, unrestrained thoughts moan,_

_Erasing everything else from my mind._

_So we rise. Close your eyes._

_Go for it, (for it) (for it)._

_Cold inside, just howling in the shadows._

Nathan held the mic up, his bangs covering his eyes then he lowered his arm and the girls screamed.

"Wow... He's really good..."

"According to his profile, one of his many hobbies is singing." Kyoya said as he held Nathan's profile paper. Tamaki grabbed it and read through it.

"He use to break dance?"

"Yep. I did break dancing when I was thirteen."

"It also says you play guitar." Hikaru said as he took the paper.

"Yep. Any kind but my main specialty is the Spanish guitar." Nathan said then Tamaki imagined Nathan playing the Spanish guitar while holding a rose in his mouth.

"You little flirt!" Tamaki said then he grabbed Nathan by the neck. Suddenly the twins blew the whistle and held a black card.

"Black card alert! You've gone to far, boss." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, if you can't learn to control your temper, you're going to loose your reputation of being a gentleman." Kaoru said.

"I doubt Tamaki could learn to control the fact that he wants to kill Nathan."

"I feel so threaten Roku...!" Nathan cried.

"I so can control my temper!"

"Wanna bet on it?" Sebastian said then Renge laughed and the British boy and French girl did a pose.

"It's the first Host Club and Cafe bet!"

"Fine. I'm in." Nathan said bluntly then Tamaki gasped.

"So am I! I'm in!"

"Very well! If you can learn to deal with you're temper by end of tomorrow, Nathan will bow down and praise you as the greatest gentleman ever and call you king."

"What?" Nathan said, looking at Sebastian.

"Deal!" Tamaki said, clenching his fist.

"Hold up! And what will happen if Tamaki looses?" Roku asked then the girls whispered.

"If I loose, I will admit that Nathan is a better gentleman than me. And... I won't call him chibi."

"Deal!" Nathan said.

"When Tamaki gets to a black card before time is up he will loose. And Nathan you shall not cheat."

"Come on Sebastian, since when have I ever cheated?"

The Host Cafe members looked at Nathan then he gulped.

"I'm sorry..."

"Now, the start of the bet begins tomorrow at the start of school till the end of when the Host Club and Cafe is done." Barmeck said then Tamaki and Nathan glared at each other. The next day Nathan met up with Haruhi.  
>"Good morning." Nathan greeted as he looked at Haruhi.<p>

"Good morning. So... How do you plan on making Tamaki loose his temper?"

"Hmmmm..."

Nathan spun around and looked up at the sky. Haruhi gasped as she could've sworn that Nathan's eyes turned bright purple.  
>"Not sure..." Nathan said, as he looked at Haruhi and his eyes were light blue. He blinked then smiled.<p>

"Sorry if I worried you Haruhi." Nathan said then he spotted Tamaki. Nathan gasped softly then he grabbed Haruhi's hand and started running into the school before Tamaki could even say his good morning to Haruhi.

_That little cheeky blue hair brat!_ Tamaki thought then he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Gotta calm down... Deep breaths..." Tamaki mumbled to himself then he headed into the academy. During the classes, Nathan was acting as his usual self but the only difference is that Tamaki was controling his temper.

_Damn! He's not breaking! I guess I have no choice... I rather cheat my way than get down on my knees and call him king! _

The Host Club and Cafe was open for business and Nathan was working hard in the kitchen.

_Gotta focus! Gotta find a way to make Tamaki get into the black area! _e thought then he looked at Haruhi.

"Roku take my shift."

"Right." Nathan's older brother said then Nathan walked towards Haruhi.

_Time to do the "Charmings" plan! _Nathan said then he softly tugged Haruhi's sleeve.

"Huh? Nathan? What's wrong?"

"...Haruhi...? Am I... A burden to everyone...?"

Nathan had tears in his eyes than the girls awed and Haruhi looked at him.  
>"No. You're not a burden Nathan."<p>

"But... I have been nothing but a burden to others..." Nathan cried then Haruhi looked at him.  
><em>What should I do...? He's so depress it makes me want to...<em>

Suddenly Haruhi hugged him then Tamaki gasped.

"You're not a burden to me..." She said then Nathan hugged her back.

"Then... Do you wanna hang out Saturday?"

"Saturday...? I guess we can."

"Really? Wow! I feel so lucky! Thank you Haru-hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!" Nathan screamed then he fell on top of Haruhi. The girls gasped as they saw Nathan and Haruhi kissed.

"Wow! Moe!"

"Why you!" Tamaki yelled then he grabbed Nathan by his neck.

"Augh! Help... Tamaki is... Gack...! Choking me..."

"BLACK CARD!" the twins yelled then they grabbed Tamaki. Sebastian and Renge stood together and blew the whistle.

"Time's over! You both loose!"

"Say what?" Tamaki and Nathan yelled then Sebastian held a book.  
>"Nathan you cheated your way into this!"<p>

"So you both loose!" Renge said then Tamaki and Nathan screamed.

"Which means... Girls." Sebastian said then all the girls grabbed Nathan and Tamaki.

"Get them dressed!" Peter said then the girls took the boys to the dressing room. After a few minutes, Tamaki and Nathan were wearing kitty ears and kitty tails, and collars with bells.

"Why the hell are we dressed like cats?" Tamaki hissed, his ears perked high along with his tail.

"Now, Nathan you feed Tamaki this vanilla ice cream with a spoon using your mouth."

"What?" Nathan said then his ears slowly went down.

"Come on Nathan! Just do it!" Renge said then she gave Nathan a tiny ice cream container and a spoon.

"Don't do it Nathan..." Tamaki said then Nathan took the end of the spoon in his mouth. He scooped a spoon full of vanilla ice cream and walked towards Tamaki.

"Just do it... We already lost the bet..." Nathan said, trying not to spill the ice cream. Tamaki backed away then he was cornered into a wall. The ice cream was slowly melthing then Nathan's ears slowly went down.

"I don't like this... Not one bit... But I don't want to disrespect these ladies so open up you big baby!" Nathan said then he lunge into Tamaki and Tamaki ate the melted ice cream but some of it spilled onto the corner of his lip. The girls screamed then took pictures of it.

"Oh, girls and their fetish..." Peter said.

"Is it really a fetish...?" Barmeck asked, as he blinked.

_I HATE THIS! _Tamaki and Nathan thought then cried.


	13. The Cafe Goes to Haruhi's Home

**Chapter 12: The Cafe Goes to Haruhi's Home**

**One day, the Host Cafe president asked Haruhi this:**

"Could we visit you at your home? Pretty please~?"

_I didn't wanna say no when he asked so nicely and didn't annoyingly bothered me to come over..._

Haruhi arrived at her apartment to find that the Host Cafe members were waiting downstairs.

"Oh? Haruhi! Sorry, did we arrive too early?" Nathan asked then Haruhi shook her head.

"No it's alright. I'm sorry for making you guys wait..."

"Nah, it's cool. Need a hand?" Roku asked as he looked at the grocery bags Haruhi was carrying.

"Oh, no. It's okay I can carry it..."

"Nonsense. Roku, Phoenix, help Haruhi!"

"Yes sir!" The two said then they grabbed the bags.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, I hope you don't mind, but the members wanted to make you a thank you treat. So now all ten of us each made treat."

"Wow... That's so sweet of you, guys but I don't think I could eat all ten treats."

"Not a problem. Just try a small bite from all ten and pick one you think tastes the best and we'll eat the rest." Phoenix said then Haruhi nodded. Inside Haruhi's apartment, the Host Cafe members gasped.

"Sorry if the place is too small..."

"Not at all, Haruhi. I'm sorry I made all of us came to your home... If you want us to leave, just say the word Haruhi." Nathan said then Haruhi softly blushed.

"I'll-I'll go make the the tea!"

"Hold on, Haruhi. Why don't you let Sebastian make the tea? After all, we don't want you to fuss over us." Steven said then Haruhi looked at him. Sebastian followed her into the kitchen and then smiled.

"Steven, stop flirting with Miss Haruhi." He said then Steven laughed.

"Now, now, boys. Show some manners. We're in Haruhi's home, so back down. After all, Haruhi wouldn't be interested in us." Nathan said then Haruhi softly gasped. Sebastian carried a tray with a tea pot and tea cups on top of a saucers.

"Oh, you and your voice of reason, Nathan. Come Haruhi, have a seat and you can try my Rose Petal Tea."When Haruhi sat down, drinking the tea, Kenji pulled out ten small containers.

"Go ahead Haruhi. Take your first pick to try."

_Wow... There are so many..._ Haruhi thought as she looked at the ten treats. From Nathan was mitsumame. From Roku was imagawayaki. From Sebastian was cherries jubilee. From Kenji was water chestnut cakes. From Steven was napoleon tort. From Phoenix was an apple pie. From Albert was a poire belle helene. From Lucian was a halva. From Barmeck was Irish lace cookies. And from Peter was a figgy duff.

_Well I guess I'll try Barmeck's treat..._ Haruhi thought then she grabbed Barmeck's dish. She took a bite out of it then blushed.

"Is it good?" Barmeck asked nervously then Haruhi nodded. Barmeck smiled then lightly clapped his hands.

"I'm so happy."

"Well, Haruhi you should try the others." Nathan said then Haruhi nodded. She started trying the other treats then Haruhi ate the rest of Barmeck's dish.

"Oh? It's already noon... We should probably go." Steven said as the members stood up.

"Oh, surely you guys could stay. I'll whip something up." Haruhi said then Nathan blinked.

"Surely we could stay a little longer, right Steven?" Nathan asked then Steven sighed.

"Very well. But surely we can't go and use Haruhi's food. We'll go to the market and buy supplies for lunch. In the mean time you stay here with Haruhi, Nathan." He said then the members left and Haruhi and Nathan were left alone.

_Maybe... This was a bad idea..._ Nathan thought. Outside, when the Host Cafe members left, Tamaki was hiding behind a pole, clawing his nails into it.

_Damn that blue hair chibi...! How dare he easily get into Haruhi's home!_ Tamaki thought then he growled softly. Inside Haruhi's apartment, Nathan was looking around when he stumbled upon a room. He went inside and saw a shrine with a picture of Haruhi's mom.

_Is this her mother...? I wonder how long ago did she die...?_ Nathan thought then he closed his eyes and prayed. Haruhi finished washing the dishes then she went to go looking for Nathan.

"Oh, there you are Nathan..."

"Oh, I apologize... I didn't mean to intrude in this room, I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

"I just wanted to pay my respects to your mother..."

Suddenly there were tears dripping from Nathan's eyes.  
>"Ah! I-I'm not crying! I just have some dust in my eyes, yeah, that's it."<p>

"Did something happen to your mom, Nathan?" Haruhi asked then Nathan rubbed his eyes and nodded.  
>"...Mm-hmm... Yes... She died when she gave birth to me... I never got a chance to know all about her... But my brother... He knew about her and told me about her... But still... If it weren't for me... She would still be alive..." Nathan sobbed then Haruhi suddenly hugged him.<p>

"HA-RU-HI~! I'm hoooooooome~!" Haruhi's father said then he saw her hugging Nathan.

"Ummmm... Hi dad...?"Haruhi's dad was quiet then he smiled.

"Why are you hugging that girl, sweetie?" He asked then Nathan gasped then fell.

"Um, dad... This is my friend Nathan Yukimura, he's the president of the Host Cafe..."

"...How do you...do...?" Nathan asked softly then Haruhi's dad gasped.

"She's... Actually a he? But he's so much prettier than me!"

_Is that suppose to make me feel better...?_ Nathan thought then the rest of the Host Cafe members stood by the door.

"Ummmm... Pardon us, but I hope we're not bothering you as we try to make your daughter some lunch." Steven said then Haruhi's dad laughed.

"Oh, your not bothering us at all! Please, come in, come in." He said then the members came in and they made lunch. Once the visit was over, the Host Cafe members started walking back home. Nathan sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

_Talk about a visit..._ He thought.


	14. Lights, Camera, OK

**Chapter 13: Lights, Camera, OK!**

When Haruhi opened the door to the culinary room, she gasped to only see Nathan with really long hair.  
>"Oh. Hey, Haruhi. What's up?"<p>

"...When did your hair grow...?"

"Hmmm? Oh, my hair? It's just an extension." Nathan said as he pulled off the long hair and held it up.

"So... Why the extensions?"

"Someone wanted to film the Host Cafe into a movie. We figured this may be a good way to increase the cafe's popularity in our cultures' food."

"Ah, so what character are you, Nathan?" Haruhi asked then Nathan held a movie script.

"I'm a singer by the name of Yasu. I'm somewhat a main character."

"Oh, so who happens to be the main character?"

"Me..." Phoenix answered as he had his hair comb back and his glasses were off.

"Wow, you look really cool, Phoenix."

"Uhhhh... Thank you... Haruhi..." Phoenix said, his cheeks turning pink.

"Whoo~ Don't get all blushy, Phoenix. You gotta stay in your character."

"Wait, what movie are you guys in anyway?" Haruhi asked then Nathan took a deep breath and made a slight hiss noise.

"It's called 'Black Cherry'..."

Haruhi was quiet then she blinked.

"A dirty movie...?"

"Somewhat. It's suppose to be a rated PG-13." Nathan said as he put the extensions on his hair. When the rest of the Host Club members came in, they stared at the Host Cafe.

"Oh, Tamaki. Do you think you guys could take over today?"

"What? Why?"

"Because we have a movie shoot today." Kenji answered as he flapped his sleeves. Tamaki was quiet then he pointed a finger at Nathan.  
>"Since when did you guys get into a movie?"<p>

"Since we went to go visit Haruhi." Sebastian said then Tamaki gasped.  
>"No we will not take over for you guys! In fact, we're following you!"<p>

"Fine by me." Nathan said with a cocky tone that ticked Tamaki off. At the studio, the Host Cafe were on the set while the Host Club were on the side watching. It was Nathan's scene then he looked down and took a deep breath.

"And... ACTION!"

_Aishiteta...Yawarakana sono koe mo_  
><em>Aishiteta...Sukoshi kuse no aru kami mo<em>  
><em>Aishiteta...Awai kuriiro no hitomi mo<em>  
><em>Aishiteru...Ima de mo mada aishiteru<em>

_Me wo tojiru to kimi ga waratte_  
><em>Ano hi no you ni dakishimetakute<em>  
><em>Kagayaiteta toki ga owari<em>  
><em>Furimuite mo kimi wa inai...<em>

He flipped his head up and looked ahead.

_Yaketa kizuguchi ga mada itakute_  
><em>Kimi no yasashii koe ga ima mo kodamashite<em>  
><em>Sukoshi nakasete kudasai<em>  
><em>"Sayounara" dare yori mo aishita hito<em>

_Aishiteta...Dare yori namida morokute_  
><em>Aishiteta...Itazura ni sunetari shite<em>  
><em>Aishiteta...Sunao janai yakimochi yaki<em>  
><em>Aishiteru...Konna ni mo aishiteru no ni<em>

_"Daikirai" tte kimi ga waratte_  
><em>Dakitsuku tabi itoshikunatte<em>  
><em>Donna toki datte itsumo yasashisa to<em>  
><em>Kuchizuke wo boku ni kureta<em>

_Nanoni "ai" ni naretekita boku wa_  
><em>Kimi no yasashii uso mo atari mae ni natte<em>  
><em>Boku wa tada wagamama ni<em>  
><em>Hitori kimi wo okizari ni shitanda<em>

_Ano hi kimi ga namida wo koraete_  
><em>"Kirai... Daikirai" tte furuete dakitsuita<em>  
><em>Uso to wakatteta noni<em>  
><em>Zurui boku wa kizukanai furi wo shitanda<em>

He pulled out his electric guitar and started playing a solo.

_Kimi ga tsuita saigo no uso_  
><em>Kimi ga nagashita saigo no namida<em>  
><em>Owari wo tsugeta yoake no mae<em>  
><em>Mado no soto wa tsumetai ame~!<em>

_Ano hi kimi ga namida wo koraete_  
><em>"Kirai... Daikirai" tte furuete dakitsuita<em>  
><em>Uso to wakatteta noni<em>  
><em>Zurui boku wa kizukanai furi wo shitanda<em>

_Yaketa kizuguchi ga mada itakute_  
><em>Korede mou saigo no namida wo nagasu kara<em>  
><em>Kyou dake nakasete kudasai<em>  
><em>"Sayounara" dare yori mo aishita hito<em>

"And... Cut! Great job, Nathan! Next we'll do Roku and Steven's scene."  
>When the director said that, everyone held their laughed when Roku and Steven walked onto the set.<br>"Laugh all you want... But we make pretty hot girls."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Roku." Steven said then he took off his glasses. When it was the kissing scene, Tamaki and the twins were laughing when they read in the script that Roku and Nathan have to kiss. Roku pressed his lips against Nathan closed his eyes and his arm suddenly dropped. Roku wiped his lips and there was a dark liquid dribbling out of Nathan's mouth.

"'With you gone, Charles can finally be ours...'"

"Cut!" The director yelled then Nathan jumped up and started spitting.  
>"Ugh! Yuck! That was foul!" He said then Tamaki and the twins laughed so hard they fell onto the ground.<p>

"Stop laughing you three. I think you did great, Nathan. So your character dies?" Haruhi asked as she looked at the script.

"Yeah, it says here that Yasu was poisoned when he was kissed by Miranda."

After many days, the movie was finished and Steven had a copy and he made many copies to give out to the customers.

"Welcome, everyone. We're so sorry for leaving you all alone... But in return for our absent, please take a disc of our movie for a hundred dollars." Sebastian said then the girls crowded around him.

"Steven?"

"Well, we did miss a few days of entertaining and serving our guests so this should pay for pretty much everything." Steven said.


	15. A Curse By Far the Worse

**Chapter 14: A Curse By Far The Worse**

Nathan's cell phone rang, then he answered it.  
>"Yukimura Nathan here, talk to me."<p>

_"Hi, Nathan! How have you been?"_

"Do my ears decieve me; or is that the twins I hear?" Nathan asked surprised then he heard laughing.

_"Yeah, it's us. So how's everything in that academy, what was it called, Ouran?"_

"Everything seems to be okay over here. How's ummm... You know?"

_"You mean the mistress? You didn't get the news? They transfered into a whole new school."_

_WHAT?_ Nathan thought as he dropped his cell phone but Kaoru caught it and held it by Nathan's ear. Nathan shook his head then grabbed the phone.  
>"What do you mean she transfered to a new school?"<p>

_"Hey, we're really sorry..."_

Nathan sighed sadly then he was about to press the end call button.

_"Oh, before you hang up; My brother and I have a message to you from the mistress."_

"A message? For me?" Nathan asked in a happy tone.

_"Ahem. 'During afternoon tea, there is a shift in the air. A bone-trembling chill, that tells you she's there. There are those who believe, the whole town is cursed. But the house in the marsh, is by far the worse. What she wants is unknown, but she always comes back. The specture of darkness... The woman in black.'"_

The phone on the other end hung up then Nathan gulped.

"Hey, Nathan? Who was that on the phone?" The twins asked then Nathan started to pant. His body quivered then Roku tapped his shoulder.  
>"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nathan screamed as he jumped up. He was shaking as his nails were dugged into the ceiling.<p>

"Dear me... This is bad..."

"Bad? Bad how?" Hunny asked then Sebastian held an arrow and he fired it and then Nathan fell and landed on the couch.

"Check it out, eh!" Peter said as he held Nathan's head up. Nathan's eyes were darting side to side, he was sweating nervously, and his body kept shaking.

"There's gotta be a way to snap him out of it..." Barmeck said then Tamaki stood up and walked towards Nathan. He gripped his fist then punched him.

"WAKE UP, CHIBI!" He yelled then Nathan rubbed his cheek.

"Owwwwwww... That really hurt... What's the big idea?"

"It's really your fault for freaking out your members." Tamaki said then Nathan gasped.

"My fellow members of the club... It has happen again..."

"Don't tell me it's _her_?" Sebastian asked, half worried. Nathan nodded then Kenji gasped.

"But how did she find us?"

"You mind filling us in on this nonsense?" The twins asked then Nathan sighed.  
>"Back in Europe, before we all met and became a club when transferring to Japan, there was a girl that freaked the hell out of us with her curses and everything."<p>

"Seriously? That's it?" Hikaru asked, then he held his laugh.

"It isn't funny! You all don't know how powerful her magic is back in Europe!"

Suddenly there was a door and it slightly opened just enough to have a man stick his head out.  
>"I couldn't help but over hear one of you members talking about the history of black magic..."<p>

"Ummmmmm... Yes...? Who are you, by the way?"

"This is Umehito Nekozawa, president of the Black Magic Club." Kyoya said then Nathan's ears perked.

"Black magic? By any chance would you be willing to... Take care of a little problem?"

Nathan tilted his head back and smiled wickedly at the cloaked man. When Nathan was explaining everything to Nekozawa, he looked down.  
>"The woman in black, huh... And this has happened before?"<p>

"Yes, when my brother was ten and I was eight." Nathan answered then Nekosawa nodded.  
>"Could it be possession?"<p>

"That's what we've been thinking for the pass eight years." Sebastian said then Haruhi looked over them.  
>"Should we try to help them...?"<p>

"Their business is none of our concern, Haruhi." Tamaki said then Haruhi turned and looked at him.  
>"Well we can't just ignore them! There must be something we can do!" She yelled then she ran out the door. As Haruhi ran down the hallway, she spotted a girl with curly olive green hair and cloudy blue eyes and was wearing a school uniform that was just black.<br>"Excuse me... But where is the culinary room?"

"Y-yes... Do you have some sort of business with them?" Haruhi asked then the girl smiled.  
>"There is a boy I want to met. Does the name 'Yukimura' ring a bell to you?"<p>

"Yukimura? Blue hair, blue eyes, beauty marks?"

"That's them."

"Never heard of them. Sorry!" Haruhi said then she bowed and ran past the girl. The girl looked at Haruhi then she held her hand out.  
>"You shouldn't lie to girls..." She said then Haruhi gasped and slowly fell down. The girl walked towards Haruhi and smiled.<br>"Do you know who I am? I... Am the woman in black, Karina Amani." She said then Haruhi began to loose conscience and everything went black. Nathan gasped and quivered.  
>"Haruhi...?"<p>

Haruhi groaned then she woke up and noticed she was in a dark room. She tried to move but her wrists and legs were tied.

"You shouldn't have lied to me... All I ever wanted was to meet the Yukimura boy..."

"What business do you have with the Yukimuras?" Haruhi shouted then Karina turned and looked at her.  
>"...I'm in love with him... And I will not forgive him or his friends for leaving me..."<p>

"KARINA!" Nathan shouted as he bust the doors open.

"Nathan! Watch out!"

"How dare you leave me?" Karina shouted then a gust of wind blew and everyone was being blown by the strong wind, everyone except Nathan and Nekozawa. Nathan's eyes flashed a bright purple then it went back to his original eye color.

_What was that...? _Haruhi thought then Nathan made his way towards Karina. Karina growled then held her arms up and there was a gust of wind that blew everyone, except for Nathan and Nekozawa.

"Nathan!" Haruhi said then Nathan walked towards Karina. Karina swung her arms as if she was throwing something. Nekozawa gasped and jumped in front of Nathan, holding something that created a shield. Karina growled then there was another gust of wind that broke the shield and sent Nekozawa flying. Nathan continued walking towards her and Karina swung her arms.

"Nathan! Watch out!"

Nathan moved his head to the side, dodging anything Karina was throwing. When he approuched Karina she gripped her fist and quivered.

"Why did you leave me...?"

Nathan didn't answer her then she raised her hand and slapped Nathan across the face. Nathan looked at her with sad eyes.

"Ha ha ha... Yes... This is exactly what I want... That's the expression of yours I want to-!"

"I'm not the one." Nathan interupted then Karina gasped. Nathan rubbed his bruised cheek then looked at Karina.  
>"The man that you were anger with... The one that you love... The one that 'left' you isn't me... It is my grandfather... Anderson Yukimura."<p>

Karina gasped softly then shook her head.  
>"You're lying!"<p>

"I would never lie about our family history. Here... See for yourself..." Nathan said as he pulled out a black and white picture and showed it to Karina. The picture was a man that looked like Nathan but he had his beauty mark on the right side of his chin. Karina took the picture and gasped.  
>"An... Anderson...?" she said then she fell on her knees and sobbed. Nathan kneeled down and looked at her.<br>"Karina... My grandfather left because he was chosen to fight in the wars... Do to how many years have past, your memory slowly began to fade and you must have mistaken me for him. One day when when Roku and I went through our grandfather's stuff, he wanted to give you this."

Nathan took Karina's hand and then he revealed a golden locket in the shape of a snowflake.

"This is..."

"The locket he wanted to give you before he left..." Nathan said then he opened the locket and it began to play "Shakespeare no Wasuremono". When the song ended, Karina started crying.  
>"Anderson... I've missed you so much, Anderson... I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry..."<p>

Nathan closed the locket then he softly smiled.  
>"Time for you to move on... Karina..." He whispered then kissed her on the forehead. Karina nodded then she began to fade. When she was gone, Nathan ran towards Haruhi and untied her.<p>

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called then he hugged Haruhi.  
>"I was so scared when Nathan told us that she took you... I'm so sorry..." He said then Haruhi hugged him back. Nathan smiled and nodded.<br>_My work seems to be going well. _He thought then when Nekozawa got up, Nathan thanked him for his help and that his bravery was impressive. In the mansion, a girl was on the phone while drinking coffee.

"I see. So Nathan got the message?"

_"Yes mistress. And by the looks of it, he has already taken care of her."_

"Good. I'm very proud of you both, Elliot and Edwin."

_"Mistress we are happy for you praise." _he twins said then the girl hung up the phone. She smiled as she stared outside the window.  
>"Ouran Academy... Heh, I wonder what they are doing there? What do you say we pay them a visit, Angel?"<p>

"Hee hee hee! I'd be most happy, Roselia. After all, it is our fiances we are talking about." A girl with light brown hair and violet eyes said as she stood next to a girl with golden blond hair and bright purple red-ish eyes.


	16. Sisters of St Lobelia

**Chapter 15: The Sisters of St. Lobelia**

In the Host Cafe, Nathan yawned and then sighed.

"What's wrong with Nathan?"

"Oh, don't mind him. Nathan's probably just upset over something small."

"I wouldn't be so sure, boss... Whatever Nathan has... Sebastian seems to have caught it." Hikaru said as Sebastian sighed loudly.

"Ah, I see now... They seem to be depressed about... _Them_." Peter said then Nathan and Sebastian threw kitchen knives and Peter was pinned against the wall.

"Good work. I give you both a nine!" Tamaki said holding a paper with the number nine on it.

"We give them a ten!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they both held a paper with the number ten on it. Nathan and Sebastian sobbed then the doors opened and there were two girls.

"Oh? Sorry girls but the club isn't open for-Eh? No way!"

"Long time no see, Barmeck." A girl with light brown hair said.

"Uhhhhh... Do you know them, Barmeck?" Tamaki asked then Sebastian and Nathan gasped.

"ROSELIA!"

"ANGEL!"

"OUTTA THE WAY!"

They both kicked Tamaki down and ran straight towards the girls but one of them ducked and Nathan hit his face on the wall while Sebastian hugged the girl with light brown hair.

"Roselia... Don't tell me you're still mad at me...? Baby...? Honey...? I love you...?"

The girl with golden blond hair turned and hissed making Nathan scream.

"Roselia. Angel. Shouldn't you two be in school right now?" Steven asked as he took off his glasses.

"Big brother." The brown hair girl said happily as she hugged Steven. The blond hair girl crossed her arms and huffed.  
>"We don't have school today, Steven."<p>

"Whoa! Time out! Did we just her that girl say 'brother'?" The twins asked then the Host Cafe members nodded.

"Allow me to introduce my sisters. This is Angel Roseria."

"Ciao! I came all the way from Italy. I love to dance ballet and I love cute things such as small animals, plushie dolls, and clothes." The girl with light brown hair said cheerfully.

"And this is my step sister, Roselia Lucia."

"Call me Rose. I play any string instrument, sing, and fight."

"That would explain the quick reflex you had when Nathan came charging at you." Hikaru said as he pointed at Nathan.

"Hold on... By any chance, Angel, were you in a ballet called 'Swan Lake'?" Kyoya asked then Angel nodded.  
>"Yep-u! I was the swan queen and black swan!"<p>

"And you... Rose. You happen to help Angel with the ballet, right?"

"That is correct. I had to do some of the songs for the ballet." Roselia answered then Tamaki smiled.  
>"Could you sing us a song, if that is okay with you Rose?"<p>

"I'd be happy to. Thank you for asking so politely." Roselia said then she cleared her throat.

"Angel, would you show us some of your ballet dancing?" Hunny asked then Angel blinked.  
>"Sure." She said then she started stretching. While Roselia was singing, Angel was dancing to the beat of her sister's singing.<p>

_Negai ga kanau to iu akai kajitsu _  
><em>Yottsu no ashikase to toukakoukan <em>  
><em>Sono jouken wo hoobareba <em>  
><em>Nigeru te mo ashi mo ushinau deshou <em>

_Chuukoku wa hitsudoku henpin fukanou _  
><em>Nao nozomu to iu nara <em>  
><em>Otabe kudasai <em>

_Hitotsu kurayami ni tozasare _  
><em>Futatsu namida ni oboreru <em>  
><em>Mittsu gokuraku ni hodasare <em>  
><em>Yottsu shuuchi ni sainamareru <em>

_Keikoku wa hikken koukan fukanou _  
><em>Nao negau to iu nara <em>  
><em>Meshimase <em>

_Lesson 1 hikari wo ubawarete _  
><em>Lesson 2 kanashimi ni kureru <em>  
><em>Lesson 3 kairaku ni damasare <em>  
><em>Lesson 4 kutsujoku ni obieru <em>

_Hitotsu kurayami ni tozasare _  
><em>Futatsu namida ni oboreru <em>  
><em>Mittsu gokuraku ni hodasare <em>  
><em>Saigo ni sono mi wo mushibamareru<em>

When the song was over, everyone clapped and the two girls took a bow.

"That was beautiful Angel!"

"Aw, thank you Sebastian!" Angel said then she kissed Sebastian on the cheek.

"You singing was so touching, Roselia." Nathan said then Roselia turned her head and scoffed.  
>"Whatever."<p>

_What am I doing wrong...? _Nathan thought as he sobbed softly.

"So Rose, Angel? What school do you two go to?"

"Hmm? Oh, we go to St. Lobelia's Girls Academy." Roselia said then Tamaki and the twins gasped.

"What? Something wrong?"

"By any chance... Are you both in the... Zuka club...?"

"Ha! They wish! We're smart and tough enough to say no to those girls. Well, I'm tough enough. Angel here is too soft." Roselia said then Angel nodded and blushed.

"See, Angel here is known to be as the fragile princess." Sebastian said with a smile then Angel nodded, smiling.

"And Roselia is known as the spunky girl. Right?" Nathan asked then Roselia hissed and he screamed.

"You know, I'm starting to like your sisters Steven." Tamaki said then Angel twirled and looked at him.  
>"And why is that, Mr. Suoh?"<p>

"Wait, you know who we are?"

"Of course. We hear the Zuka club talking about you guys all the time as they beg us to join their club." Roselia said then Angel wrapped her arms around her neck. After two hours, Roselia and Angel were walking down the hall.  
>"They seem like an interesting bunch, eh big sister?"<p>

"Yes. They do seem interesting."

"Nathan seemed depress..." Angel said then Roselia scoffed.  
>"It's his fault he keeps calling me by my real name."<p>

"Oh? I thought you were mad at him because he's being so nice with all the girls..."

"No. I trust Nathan. Besides, he breaks my heart I'll find a way to get back at him." Roselia said then Angel gulped.


	17. The Day with the Yukimuras

**Chapter 16: A Day With the Yukimuras**

Today was the day the Host Club members visit the Yukimura brothers.

"Whoa... They live here...?" Haruhi asked as the Host Club was standing in front of the Yukimura main residence.

"Those two must be really rice."

"Well obviously, Tamaki senpai. It's either they are rich, or they got a scholarship like me, to get into the school." Haruhi said then Nathan whistled.  
>"Yo, glad you guys can make it."<p>

All the members looked up as Nathan was on the roof. He jumped across then the doors opened.  
>"Welcome Host Club members, to the Yukimura residence."<p>

Everyone softly gasped as there were houses everywhere.

"Come everyone. Roku nii-san and I live in that big house over there, straight ahead." Nathan said as he pointed at a huge house up ahead. Everyone followed Nathan then Roku slide the doors open.  
>"Nathan, you're late. Where did you run off? The others are getting worried."<p>

"I'll tell them I arrived. While I'm gone, you keep our guests entertained." Nathan whispered then Roku nodded and pushed his little brother out the door.  
>"Well, since Nathan will be gone for some time, how about we play a game of 'Table Turning'?" Roku asked then everyone looked at him weirdly. Roku was quiet for a moment, then he pointed at a table with three legs.<br>"Okay, here are the rules to the game; It is more like a yes or no fortune telling crap... One turn yes, two turns no. Got it? Yes? Good? Let's boogie!" Roku said then he sat by one side of the table. He gesture his hand to the opposite.  
>"Will one of you come and sit by the opposite side of this table, please?" He asked then Haruhi sat on the opposite side. They both placed their hands on the table.<p>

"Ask your question, dear." Roku said nicely.

"Ummmm... Will Nathan and Roselia be together as a happy couple...?" Haruhi asked then the table tilted once.

"Wow! It said yes!"

"Of course! The Yukimura spirits have faith in the heir of our family name!" Roku gloated then Haruhi blinked.  
>"So...? Nathan is the heir...?"<p>

The table tilted once then Roku nodded.  
>"Of course. Before father died, he made a will. We read the will and it said that Nathan was made to be the next Yukimura in line."<p>

"How come you weren't the next one in line?" Tamaki asked then Roku placed a finger on his lip to shush him.  
>"Because I have faith in my little brother..." Roku whispered then he winked at Haruhi. Tamaki shook his head then he heard people talking down the hall. He followed the noise until he saw a room with the door opened.<p>

"Where have you been young master? Everyone was worried sick about you!"

"Forgive me everyone... But I was out getting some fresh air before my friends came over..." Nathan answered politely.

"Friends? What friends? The heir of the Yukimura clan doesn't have time to make friends!" One of the servants said rudely but Nathan just smiled politely.  
>"Don't forget your place when Yurai comes... You are excused." The servant said then Nathan was walking out of the door. He turned and saw Tamaki. Tamaki gasped softly then froze.<p>

"Just because you're frozen doesn't mean I can't see you..."

He turned then look down.  
>"So you heard, huh? How much did you hear...?"<p>

"Almost all of it..." Tamaki answered then Nathan raised his head up and looked at him.  
>"Let me show you something, Tamaki..." Nathan said then he grabbed his hand and took him to a small room. He slide the door slowly and there was a small shrine with a woman's picture on it.<p>

"Who is that...?"

"My mother..." Nathan answered as he closed the door.  
>"She died when she gave birth to me..."<p>

Tamaki grabbed the picture and looked at it. His eyes soften and he softly whispered,  
>"I'm sorry you lost her..."<p>

"It's okay. I didn't know much about her... But my brother Roku said she was a great woman and that she loved my father and him... And that she also loved me... Even though I was the one who sent her to death..."

Tears fell then Nathan sniffled. Tamaki looked at Nathan then softly gasped.  
><em>I get it now... He's just like Haruhi... And me... All those times he wanted to have a fun time was real... And right now, when he was facing his servants... His eyes showed fear. Like he doesn't know what to do.<em> He thought then pat Nathan's head. Nathan looked at Tamaki then smiled.  
>"You know, you don't have to hide anything from us. We agreed to work together, right? So from now on, if you wanna say something that's bugging ya then say it."<p>

Nathan softly gasped then nodded.  
>"Yes. Thank you..." He softly said then the two boys finally met up with the rest of the members.<p> 


	18. Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours

**Chapter 17: If You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours**

The Host Cafe and Club was open for business, but got two unexpected visitors. When the doors opened, Nathan's eyes brighten.  
>"RO-SE-LI-A~!" He sang then ran towards the golden blond hair girl but she smiled, grabbed his arm and swung him into the wall.<p>

_Damn. That girl is strong... _Everyone thought then Nathan rubbed his head.  
>"Why must you reject the warmth that I am giving you, my love...?"<p>

"Because, Nathan 'dear', you have the brain of a ten year-old." Roselia said then Nathan gasped as his inner mind of peace began to shatter as Roselia and her sister left.

"What? The Host Cafe is closed?"

"Yes, they are truely sorry and want us to give you ladies a gift of apology." Tamaki said as the Host Club members were giving the girls gift bags filled with treats the Host Cafe members made. When most of the girls were gone, Tamaki went into the Culinary room then saw the Host Cafe members gathering around Nathan who was lying on the couch.

"How is he?" Tamaki asked then Nathan let out a loud depressing moan.

"How do you think he is?" Roku hissed as he rubbed Nathan's head but Nathan slapped his brother's hand then stood up.  
>"Why is it so hard for my lovely Roselia to love me...? Is it me? Am I coming on too strong?"<p>

Tamaki held his laugh then when the light blue hair boy fell back on the couch, he burst out laughing. Nathan turned and open one eye.  
>"Laughing at my pain, Suoh?"<p>

"Actually enjoying it. But you know, I don't think it's you coming on too strong. I mean, yeah guys come on strong, but so do girls as well. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but I think the reason why Roselia always end up hating you or putting you down is one, you're surrounded by many other girls, which makes her jealous."

"But I'm so loyal to her, and her alone." Nathan answered.

"And two, you call her by her real name when she obviously wants to be called by her nickname, Rose."

"But... I'm her fiance... I have to call her by that beautiful name known as Roselia..."

"See, that's the problem." Tamaki said then Nathan turned to look at him.

"You can't see the reason as to why Rose hates you. For one main, big, reason; She doesn't like to be called Roselia."

Nathan blinked then his jaw dropped.  
>"How could I be so stupid?"<p>

"I've been asking myself that for ages." Tamaki said with a laugh then he lightly smiled. He put a hand on the light blue hair boy's shoulder.

"Tell you what, I'll help ya out since you're in so much pain. But I'm mostly doing this cuz I hate seeing Rose in so much pain."

Nathan gasped then Tamaki smiled.  
>"Okay, here's the plan..."<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Roselia got a note saying to meet the sender of the note in the abandon music room. When Roselia got there, she opened the door and saw Nathan. He gazed at the golden blond hair girl and sighed.<br>"Rosel- I mean... Rose..."

"What do you want?" Roselia asked, still pissed at the Japanese boy.

"Hear me out, dear..."

Nathan laughed nervously then the Hikaru and Kaoru slammed to doors closed. Roselia gasped then tried to open it but outside, the twins, Mori and Haruhi were holding the door hands. Suddenly, Roselia heard sweet whistling. She turned to see Tamaki next to Nathan, whistling.

"Rose... Remember this song...?"

Tamaki twirled around Nathan and walked towards Roselia.

_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking_  
><em>Wasn't searching for an answer<em>  
><em>In the moonlight when I saw your face<em>

_Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking_  
><em>Out from under moon beams<em>  
><em>Through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze<em>

_I know I'm feeling so much more_  
><em>Than ever before<em>  
><em>And so I'm giving more to you<em>  
><em>Than I thought I could do<em>

_Don't know how it happened  
><em>_Don't know why but you don't really  
>Need a reason when the stars shine<br>Just to fall in love_

_Made to love each other, made to be together  
>For a life time<br>In the sunshine flying in the sky_

_I know I'm feeling so much more  
>Than ever before<br>And so I'm giving more to you  
>Than I thought I could do, oh<em>

_Now I know love is real  
>So when sky high, as the angels try<br>Letting you and I, fly love_

When Tamaki finished the song, Roselia smiled happily, tears falling down her cheeks. She ran towards Nathan and hugged him, knocking off his balance and making him fall. Tamaki sighed then gave the signal knock on the door then it open.

"Did it work?" The twins asked then Tamaki chuckled.  
>"What do you think?" He asked then everyone outside the door looked at Roselia and Nathan as they were both kissing. Everyone went into awe then Haruhi sighed happily.<br>"You did a nice thing for Nathan, senpai. I'm really proud of you." Haruhi said then Tamaki smiled.


	19. Return the Favor: Full Service

**Chapter 18: Return The Favor: Full Service**

Knowing that Tamaki has helped Nathan with his love problems, he then took the opportunity to have Nathan pay back for the favor.

"Huh? You want me to do what?" Nathan asked, as he put his watched Barmeck put his cake in the oven.

"I need you to help me with something. And since I _did_ help you with Rose, you owe me."

"Aw, crap..." Nathan said then he set the timer and placed it by Barmeck.

"Very well. I will help you. Haruhi's birthday is coming up." Nathan said, as he walked toward a huge wall calendar and it had a picture of Haruhi on a certain day.  
>(<strong>Note<strong>: Tamaki put a picture of Haruhi on that certain day)

"So, what kind of gift have you got her?" Nathan asked, putting his hands on his hips. Tamaki gasped then froze. Nathan sighed then placed a hand on his forehead.  
>"And you call yourself a gentleman? Honestly..." He said then Tamaki hissed at him.<p>

"Oh yeah? And what did you get her?"

"Huh? Me? Well, it's from me and Roselia."  
>(<strong>Note<strong>: When Roselia isn't around, Nathan calls her by her full name)

Nathan, Roku, and Kenji started dancing to the song "Honey Honey". Tamaki held his laugh then he burst out laughing.  
>"That's so stupid! Ha ha ha ha! Even Haruhi would hate a gift like that!"<p>

"At least we don't force her into making her do embarrassing things." Roku said as he leaned against his little brother's back but Nathan walked forward, making the older Yukimura fall to the ground.

"Well... Haruhi does love the treats we make. She always takes our leftovers to her house for her and her father to share." Nathan said then he gasped, lightly tapping his fist with his hand.  
>"That's it! 'Full Service'!"<p>

The Host Cafe members gasped then Tamaki looked at the blue hair boy.  
>"What's 'Full Service'?" Tamaki asked then the Host Cafe members looked at him. Sebastian held out a book that was titled "Host Cafe Book Recipes".<p>

"The 'Full Service' is a recipe that shall spice the love deep within even the most cold-hearted person ever. Once consumed, the person will fall in love with the person he/she sees."

"So like a love potion?" Tamaki asked then Roku nodded.  
>"Hai! An absolute recipe for cupid's love!"<p>

"And only one person knows how to make it."

The Host Cafe members looked at Barmeck and grinned. The green hair looked at everyone then whimpered.  
>"Oh, please! Have mercy!" He cried.<p>

"Someone record this! This is perfect evidence for when we made Barmeck beg!" Roku yelled then Sebastian laughed as he held a camera and a video camera. Nathan caress the green hair boy's cheek then looked at him.  
>"Barmeck-kun... We need your help. Only you could do such a wonderful treat for true love."<p>

"But... I can't... I promise myself I wouldn't do it... Not after what happen to you, Nathan..."

Nathan grabbed Barmeck's face with both hands and gazed deeply into his emerald green eyes.

"Ah... Nathan...?"

"Even after eating 'Full Service' I never felt better! In fact; I felt even more alive! I should be thanking you... My friend..."

Everyone was gasping and slightly started squealing, even Tamaki himself was shocked, to the light blue hair boy's behavior. Nathan slowly moved his lips closer to the green hair boy's until Barmeck's face turned completely red and his head fell back.

"I'll... do it..." He said then Nathan smiled.  
>"And that's how you do it, Yukimura-style!" Nathan said then Tamaki was choked on words.<p>

"So you've been... Holding back...?"

"Heck yeah. If you seen me like this, I'd replace you in a heart beat." Nathan said then Sebastian tapped Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki turned and saw a copy profile of Nathan. He gasped when he saw a line in bold: "Can attract people of both gender".

_Did "Full Service" made him some sort of loving God? _He thought then Nathan clapped his hands together.  
>"Right! Now, let's get started!"<p> 


	20. The Devious Twins Want In

**Chapter 19: The Devious Twins Want In**

Barmeck was busy making "Full Service" when Hikaru and Kaoru were curious as to what the green hair Irish boy was cooking.

"What do you think he's making?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't know, but he sure is using a lot of ingredients..." Kaoru said as the twins watched Barmeck stirring the bowl. When the green hair boy flipped a page in the book, the twins smiled at one another.

"Whatever he's cooking must be a surprise for a certain someone~"

The twins looked at the wall calendar then giggled. They both hid from Barmeck then the green hair boy looked around.

"That's odd..." He said as he looked around.  
>"I could've sworn that there were people in the room..."<p>

When he turned back, he yelped when he saw Hikaru right in front of him.

"'Sup, Bar!" Hikaru said, knowing that Barmeck was okay with the first syllable of his name.

"Oh, Hikaru you scared me..." Barmeck said then Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Sorry, Bar. So, uh, what'cha cooking?"<p>

"Nathan and Tamaki told me I have to bake this for Haruhi. Her birthday is coming up."  
>(<strong>Note<strong>: The Host Cafe members knew that Haruhi was a girl before the war between them ended)

"Oh? And what is it?" Hikaru asked, leaning a bit close to the green hair boy. Barmeck held his nose up high then closed his eyes.  
>"That is a secret for only the Host Cafe members and Tamaki Suoh!" Barmeck said then Hikaru stuck his finger into the bowl, scooped up some of the batter, then taste it.<br>"Yuck! It taste awful!"

"That's probably because Bar Bar didn't added the rest of the ingredients." Kaoru said as he was reading the book. Barmeck gasped then snatched the book away from the younger twin.

"Look! You both can't look or even have some of this! This is for Haruhi!"

"Oh? So it's for Haruhi, huh? And who is it from?" The twins both asked then Barmeck held the book close to his chest. The twins grinned then Barmeck gripped his fist and glared at them both.  
>"OUT!" He shouted then kicked both of the twins out. Suddenly Roselia gasped when she saw the twins on the ground and the doors to the culinary room were closed.<p>

"What happen? Are you both okay?" Roselia asked, looking at the twins.

"Yeah we're fine." Kaoru answered then Hikaru groaned.  
>"Damn... For someone who's so shy and all he sure is strong..."<p>

"Why is Barmeck upset?" Roselia asked then the twins looked at her.

"Bar is making some sort of dish called 'Full Service' for Haruhi." Hikaru said then Roselia's eyes were wide. She looked at the closed culinary room then smiled.  
><em>So that's how you wanna play it huh, Nathan?<em>

She looked at Hikaru and Kaoru who were still staring at the door then she put her hands on her hips.  
><em>I can tell these two little trouble makers like Haruhi. But then again, so does Tamaki... If Nathan is having Barmeck whip up "Full Service" it must mean he's helping Tamaki. Well, two can play at this game, sweet heart.<em>  
>"Hey, you two. I have to ask but what are you getting for Haruhi's birthday?" Roselia asked then the twins looked at her.<p>

"We were thinking of taking her someplace." Kaoru answered.

"Maybe somewhere in Europe." Hikaru said then Roselia shook her head.  
>"Now now now. You both need to understand that if you get those kind of gifts for Haruhi, she won't accept it."<br>(**Note**: Roselia and Angel knew Haruhi was a girl when they first met her)

"Okay. So what are you suggesting?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked then Roselia pointed at the closed doors.  
>"I can whip up a good tea recipe from the Host Cafe's book recipe. You want in?"<p>

"Yeah? Sure. But good luck trying to get that book away from Bar Bar." Kaoru said then Roselia giggled.  
>"You're boys. You don't know how to deal with a little Irish boy." She said as she walked into the culinary room. After a moment of silence, the twins heard Barmeck let out a squealing squeaky scream then Roselia came out holding the Host Cafe's recipe book.<p>

"What did you do to get the book?" Hikaru asked as Roselia gave the book to him.

"Oh, that's a little secret only I can do." She said with a wink. In the culinary room, Barmeck was on the floor, his shirt uniform off, his pants wet, and kiss marks all over his face. He let out a squeaky moan then slowly got up.  
>"I've been violated..."<p> 


	21. Roselia's Help: Rose Mint Tea

**Chapter 20: Roselia's Help: Rose Mint Tea**

As Roselia was looking through the book, she then came across a recipe.  
><em>I remember this recipe. Steven told me that this recipe could help cure the strong effects of "Full Service". I remember making this to stop Nathan.<em>

"Find anything?" Hikaru asked then Roselia nodded.  
>"Yes. Here it is, Rose Mint Tea."<p>

"What's so special about that name?" Kaoru asked.

"Isn't it like combining rose and mint tea?"

"Nope. Back in Europe, the Queen would drink this certain tea to prevent it from ever falling in love with men who are disgusting. But there is also a catch to it; The rose part of the tea is certain to have a love spell in it."

"And how do you know this?" The twins asked at the same time then Roselia closed the book and smiled.  
>"Because I'm the Queen's Rose. Detective Roselia Lucia, code name, Rose Armera."<p>

"Whoa, you're a detective?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep. And not just me, Albert and Lucian as well. Albert is the Queen's Words and Lucian is the Queen's Sword."

"But why didn't those two said a word?"

"They were afraid that if they told anyone about it, everyone would be scared to go near them." Roselia said as she started taking a few ingredients out.

"Are you sure I could cook at your place?" Roselia asked, as she looked at the twins before coming down with some of the ingredients.

"Yeah, it's okay." Hikaru answered then Kaoru brought out a pot for Roselia.

"Oh, thank you."

"Since you're helping us with Haruhi's treat, we figure letting you use our kitchen is our way of saying 'thank you'." Kaoru said as he opened the book and turned to the recipe. As Roselia was making the tea, she looked at the twins then walked over to them. She suddenly pulled a few strands of their hair.

"Yeowwwwww~!" The twins yelped then Roselia smiled and put the hairs into the brewing tea.

"Finally, the hairs of the trouble some lovers." Roselia said then she smiled.  
>"It's done! All you gotta do now is serve this to Haruhi and viola she will become the cutie girl of your dreams."<p>

"Really?" The twins said as they both stared at the cup of tea.

* * *

><p>At the culinary room, Tamaki and Nathan were waiting for Barmeck to finish baking "Full Service". When they heard the ding, Barmeck pulled out the cake then sighed.<p>

"Finally... It's done... It would've been done sooner if you're fiance didn't molest me..."

"SHE WHAT?" Nathan yelled then Tamaki walked to the side so he wouldn't get hit.

"Hear me out first, sir! I didn't come on her! She came on me! Please believe me~!" Barmeck screamed then Nathan stood still while holding the kitchen knife in his hand. He was quiet for a moment then he stabbed the knife on the counter. Tamaki and Barmeck both gasped and whimpered at how scary Nathan Yukimura has become.

"So... It's come to this, honey... This- - Means WAR!" He yelled then Barmeck hid behind Tamaki.


	22. Let the War BEGIN!

**Chapter 21: Let The War BEGIN!**

After hearing Barmeck's story about Roselia, Nathan became so furious that the Host Cafe had to close for Haruhi's birthday. Nathan was in the kitchen holding a few kitchen knives. He glared at a target then threw them all. All the knives hit the white dot in the middle. Everyone shook with fear and stayed away from Nathan.

"How dare she do this to me... I'M HER FIANCE! THE MAN THAT WILL COME TO LOVE HER!" He screamed then Steven and Kyoya watched as Nathan threw more knives at the target until it couldn't hold up any more knives and fell.

"You want to stop him or should I?" Kyoya asked then Steven sighed. The vice president of the Host Cafe pulled out a blow horn then he blared it, making Nathan loose his balance and fall onto his knees.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, STEVEN?" Nathan yelled then Steven pressed the blow horn again making Nathan froze.  
>"Kyoya and I will not be held responsible if you suddenly use the Host Cafe or the Host Club members as your next target practice." Steven said then everyone in the Host Cafe ran to hid behind Steven and Kyoya.<p>

"Speaking of the Host Club members... Where's Tamaki and the twins?"

"Oh, I should be checking on Tamaki. Excuse me." Barmeck said as he left the room.

"I heard from Angel that the twins are with Rose." Kenji said then a knife flew across his face, almost scratching his nose and hit the wall. Kenji froze then fell, his soul coming out of his mouth.

"Oh no! Kenji don't die on us!" Albert said as he tried to wake up Kenji while Lucian tried to get Kenji's soul. Nathan glared at the door then held a knife.  
>"Oh honey... Where are you...? I'd like to have a little chat with you..."<p>

"Should we call the police?" Hunny asked, quivering then Steven chuckled.  
>"No no. It's far alright. My sister can take care of herself. In fact, she use to beat Nathan's ass back then."<br>(**Note**: "A detective's work doesn't mean doing paper work and staying in a room". Roselia often picked up a few moves back when she was eight years old)

"Sorry I'm late- - Eeeeeeeeeeek!" Tamaki screeched when a knife almost his him. Nathan panted then growled.  
>"DAMN IT TAMAKI! YOU'RE IN MY WAY! MOVE IT OR LOOSE IT!" He yelled then Tamaki sighed.<br>_I should've know that he's still mad at Rose... But I can't deal with him right now... Not on Haruhi's birthday. I'll just hide him in the closet or tie him up..._

The door open and Nathan held a knife but Steven snatched it away before Nathan could even throw it. Haruhi came into the room then Tamaki smiled when he saw her.  
>"Happy birthday, Haruhi!" Everyone said then Haruhi blinked then smiled.<br>"Thank you everyone."

"Come, Haruhi, you must try some of the treats we made for you, eh." Peter said then Albert pulled his arm to make him stop.  
>"Ah, ah, ah. Not until she tries some of Tamaki Suoh's cake."<p>

"Wait... Tamaki decided to bake...?" Haruhi asked, feeling unpleasant that the blond hair violet eye senpai decided to bake her something. Phoenix and Kenji grabbed Haruhi and placed her in a chair. Tamaki held a silver tray then opened it to see a sliced piece of the "Full Service" cake on a plate.  
>"For you, Haruhi." He said as he placed the plate down. Haruhi stared at it then she shrug her shoulders.<br>_It looks safe... _She thought as she broke a small piece with a fork then she was about to eat it when the doors suddenly bust open.

"What's up~!" Hikaru yelled then when Nathan spotted Roselia he glared at her and grabbed a staff.  
>"RO~SEL~LEE~AH!"<p>

The golden blond hair girl looked at her fiance then he charged towards Nathan.  
>"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME! I'M YOUR FIANCE!" He yelled as he swung the staff down, but Roselia caught it then grinned.<br>"You jelly?" She asked then she turned the staff sideways and pushed Nathan against the wall. Their faces just inches from each others. Nathan blushed then Roselia giggled.  
>"I kicked your ass so much it was bruised and blue!"<p>

Nathan let out a growling purr then smirked.  
>"I like it when you're feisty!" He said then Roselia jumped back and Nathan ran after her. As the two lovers were fighting, Hikaru and Kaoru held a cup of tea that was on a saucer plate and was decorated with roses.<p>

"Here Haruhi. Drink this before you eat your cake." They said, placing the cup down then Haruhi stared at it. She picked up the tea cup and sniffed the aroma of it.

"It smells lovely." She said. She was about to take a sip out of the tea but Tamaki picked up the cake and held it close to her.  
>"But Haruhi, you must try my cake! After all that hard work I put into making it..." He said, while pouting. Haruhi stared at the cake then at Tamaki. She sighed, placing the cup back on the saucer then she took the plate that had the cake. The twins gasped then grabbed the tea cup and pushed it towards Haruhi's lips.<p>

"Drink the tea, please!" They begged then Tamaki grabbed the plate with the cake and pushed it close to Haruhi's face, the icing almost touching her skin.  
>"No! The cake! Eat the cake!" Tamaki begged then he and the twins glared at each other. The three of them started fighting over which dish Haruhi should try first. Steven and Kyoya watched as the five were fighting but then it got out of hand when Nathan grabbed the knives he threw earlier and threw them at Roselia. She grinned then twirled the staff, reflecting the knives from hitting her but almost hitting everyone around. Steven quivered then he glared and pressed the blow horn. Everyone stopped then stared at the long black hair vice president.<br>"THAT'S ENOUGH! You've already destroyed almost everything and if you keep this up, the clubs will end up in a complete bankrupt!"

Everything was destroyed then Kyoya started taking notes then Steven put his hand on his hip.  
>"Such a shame..." He said, looking at the spilled tea and the smashed cake.<p>

"If it isn't too much trouble Haruhi, please take this gift basket of the club's treats as a token of our apology for ruining your birthday." Steven said then Haruhi blushed when the raven long hair boy gave her the basket.

"Thank you..." She said then Steven smiled then glared at the six who were trying to escape.

"You six! You are in a lot of trouble and you're going to pay... With full service!"

The six screamed then Haruhi tried to ignore the scream.


	23. The Haruhi Love Triangle

**Chapter 22: The Haruhi Love Triangle?**

After ruining Haruhi's birthday, and almost destroying the club, the Host Cafe and Host Club had to pay the repairs by selling more treats and other things. But the product that helped save them from ever going into bankrupt was the pictures and videos of Nathan and Barmeck.

"I'm so sorry, Barmeck..." Nathan apologized to the green hair Irish boy as he was in the corner, sobbing.

"It had to be done. You six were held responsible for almost destroying the club." Kyoya said then Barmeck sniffled and wiped his face.  
>"I knew I should've never gotten involved with them..." He said then Kenji hugged him.<p>

"Cheer up, Barmeck. At least with the products of you and Nathan, it saved us from going bankrupt."

"How is that gonna cheer me up...?" The Irish green hair boy asked then Kenji was quiet for a moment. Nathan and Roku looked at Tamaki and the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, then the Yukimura brothers looked at each other.

"You don't think...?" Roku began then Nathan nodded.  
>"I'm afraid so... It's...! A love triangle between the twins and Suoh!" Nathan said then the doors opened and Roselia and Angel came in.<p>

"Rose-chan~!" Nathan squealed happily then he ran and hugged her. Roselia sighed then pat his head.  
>"Good boy... Good boy..."<p>

"Oy, what are you two doing here anyway?" Sebastian asked, as he was hugging Angel.

"We had to ditch school cuz of those Zuka Club girls." Angel answered, giving a small peck on the cheek for Sebastian. Roselia looked at Tamaki and the twins then blinked.  
>"The seem kinda depress..."<p>

"It's a love triangle. I can sense it." Nathan said with a smile then Roselia shook her head.  
>"No no no no. Bad boy. You should know better then to meddle into other peoples' personal lives."<p>

"Awwwwww~ But baby I just wanna help!" Nathan whined then Roselia pinched his nose.  
>"No means no. You need them to ask for our help, not meddle with it."<p>

"Hmph. Fine... You win this round, Rose-chan~" Nathan said in a cheery voice then he hugged Roselia even tighter. Through out the day, Nathan and Roselia noticed that Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru have been trying to get at each other.

"I wonder if it's because their dishes got ruined...?" Kenji asked then Roselia pat his head.  
>"Probably."<p>

"But it could also mean they are going to have a show down~?" Nathan suggested then Roselia pinch his nose.  
>"Remember what I said."<p>

"I know~!" Nathan said then he hugged Roselia.

"You've been very clingy lately..."

"I know. But you love~ it!" Nathan said then he purred. When both of the clubs came to a closing, Nathan and Roselia noticed that the twins and Tamaki were fighting over Haruhi.

"Oh yeah. It's a Haruhi Love Triangle..." The two lovers said then Haruhi shouted and cried for help.


	24. Drunk on a Rainy Friday

**Chapter 23: Drunk On a Rainy Friday**

It was a regular Friday at Ouran Academy, and most of the students left due to a sudden rain storm. The only people that were at the academy were the Host Club and the Host Cafe.

"I can't believe that all the roads are closed due to the down pour..." Hikaru said as he looked out the window and watched the rain fall. Nathan and Roku were pulling out snacks that they stored in the cabinet.

"Anyone want?" Roku asked as he held some boxes of snacks. Everyone gathered around and then Barmeck lit a few candles.

"Good job finding some candles, Bar Bar." Kaoru said then Barmeck blew out the match he lit.  
>"Well, you should be really thank Nekozawa for giving me a few extra candles."<p>

"I just can't believe we're stuck here until tomorrow morning." Hunny said then Nathan ate the end of a pocky stick. He nibbled it a bit then looked at Haruhi and grinned.  
>"Hey, Haruhi! Wanna play the pocky game with me?"<p>

"Um, sure... How does it go?" Haruhi asked as she walked towards the light blue hair Japanese boy.

"You take the end of the pocky stick and I'll take the other end and we both race to see who eats the most. It's fun!"

"Okay, I'll give it a try..." Haruhi said then Nathan stuck an end of the pocky stick in his mouth. He moved the stick up and down then Haruhi lightly bit the other end. Tamaki gasped at the sight of the Japanese boy and the honor student.  
><em>No Haruhi! Don't do it! Daddy won't allow someone to steal her lips! <em>He thought then he dashed towards the two and broke the pocky stick in half.

"Daddy says no!"

"Aw, poo. And I was just winning. You're such a party pooper, Tamaki." Nathan said then Tamaki grabbed the pocky box and glared at Nathan.  
>"I couldn't care less, just stay away from Haruhi!"<p>

"Fine, fine. Just calm down." Nathan said then Roku went into the fridge and laughed joyfully.  
>"Hey guys, check it out! I found some wine!"<p>

"Oh, that's a new wine I got imported all the way from France." Albert said, as he walked towards Roku who opened the bottle of wine. He poured the wine into 17 glasses then took one.

"Are you sure you should be drinking, nii-san...?" Nathan asked looking at his brother worriedly.  
>(<strong>Note<strong>: nii-san is Japanese for older brother)

"It's fine, Nathan. I'm sure this wine isn't all that strong, right Albert?"

"I dunno... This wine was imported from France... They told me it was one of the finest wine used for drinking and cooking." Albert said as he read the label on the wine bottle.

"I'll take that as a 'It's totally fine'! So without further a due, BANZAI!" Roku said as he guzzled the glass of wine then he sighed. Nathan looked around and saw everyone else grabbing the glasses then started drinking the wine.

"Come on, Nathan." Albert said as he held the last glass to Nathan.  
>"It's time you started loosening up."<p>

Nathan stared at the glass then he took it.  
>"Well, bottoms up." He said then he drank the wine then his eyes went wide. After an hour, the Host Club and Host Cafe were a drunken, laughing, mess. Tamaki and Nathan kept laughing for no reason as the Host King held the empty wine bottle.<p>

"Why iz it empty~?" Tamaki asked then he hiccuped. Nathan laughed loudly then Tamaki glared at him.  
>"I'm soooooo jelly of yoooou Nathan~!"<p>

"You jelly?" Nathan asked, then Tamaki nodded.  
>"Why you look like a girl...? I wanna know!"<p>

"'Cuz I'm a model!" Nathan laughed then he fell then Tamaki joined him, laughing so loud. Kyoya and Steven were both sitting on the couch, their backs touching and they both swayed due to their drunkenness.

"Our presidents are so stupid!" Kyoya blurted out loud then Steven giggled.  
>"I couldn't agree more!" He laughed then Kyoya started laughing as well. The twins started dancing around, their bodies pressed together, along with Hunny, Kenji, Mori, and Phoenix doing the same. The six started humming a waltz song but it was off and whenever they mess up the song or hiccup they started giggling. Barmeck, Haruhi, and Lucian were passed out on the counters and were asleep, snoring loudly. Roku, Sebastian, and Peter were playing truth or dare and they kept doing dirty dares. Yes, they were drunk till the sun rose then they all woke up with a major hang over.<p>

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL WERE WE THINKING? !" They shouted then groaned from the pain in their heads.


	25. The Fiances Kidnapped? !

**Chapter 24: The Fiances Kidnapped? !**

It was a normal day, and the Host Club and Cafe decided to stay home due to the hang over they got Saturday morning. But the two fiances of Sebastian Silverwind and Nathan Yukimura decided to go out and do some shopping when suddenly they were both captured.

"Targets..."

"Captured!"

"Wait! Hold on!" Angel and Roselia both said then a limo suddenly pulled up. A window rolled down then a women looked at the two girls.  
>"Great. Bring them in."<p>

"You got it!" The two girls that captured Angel and Roselia said then the two fiances screamed for help. At the Yukimura house, Nathan's eyes shot wide open then he ran to his older brother's room.  
>"THEY KIDNAP HER!" He screamed so loud that Roku suddenly woke up and fell out a window. Suddenly Nathan heard footsteps then Roku slammed the sliding door open and glared at his brother.<br>"Did you really have to scream...? Especially at seven o'clock in the morning!"

"But it's really important..." Nathan whimpered then he sniffled and sobbed. Roku sighed then grabbed his younger brother's hand. The two Yukimura brothers went into a different room and called the rest of the Host Cafe members. The phone rang and Steven groaned. He placed his hand on the lamp desk and felt for his phone. When he got it he tapped the screen and answered it.  
>"What is it...? You do realize that for waking me up, you will suffer consequences?"<p>

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'll take the punish later, Steven! But this is important! Your sisters have been kidnapped!_" Nathan yelled then Steven's eyes were wide awake.  
>"Talk."<p>

"Eh? Steven's sisters were kidnapped?" Peter asked, as he brushed his hair.

"And they are being forced to do something naughty? Are you certain?" Barmeck asked, his body quivering.

"Yes! Knowing that me and Sebastian's fiances are so perfectly beautiful, the kidnappers are willing to use force to make them do dirty things!"

"_Not to rain on your parade of nonsense... But surely my sisters could take cafe of themselves._" Steven said on the phone then Nathan blinked.  
>"You're right. Then can take care of themselves. But the question is, who kidnapped them?"<p>

The lines were quiet then Roku's cell phone rang. He flipped the phone open then placed it on his ear.  
>"Talk to me."<p>

"_I heard Steven's sisters were kidnapped. I have a feeling who kidnapped them..._"

"Tamaki? Is that you?" Roku asked then the Host Club king gulped.  
>"<em>The Zuka club... Has also taken Haruhi...<em>"

"Do my ears deceive me, or did I hear Tamaki say that Haruhi has been kidnapped as well?"

"No it's true." Roku said then Nathan tossed the Host Cafe phone to his older brother and grabbed his phone.  
>"It's horrible isn't it, Suoh? !" Nathan cried then he heard Tamaki crying as well.<br>"_It is! It** is** horrible Nathan! The Zuka club has kidnapped my daughter!_" Tamaki cried then Nathan blinked.  
>"Wait... You said Zuka club... Correct?" Nathan asked, sniffling then Tamaki made a noise of agreement. Nathan shut Roku's phone then gave it to his older brother and grabbed the Host Cafe phone.<p>

"I know what to do now."


	26. The Zuka Club's Threat

**Chapter 25: The Zuka Club's Threat  
><strong>

After the Host Cafe and Host Club found out that Haruhi, Roselia, and Angel were all kidnapped by the Zuka club, they decided to take action on getting the three darling girls back. All the boys finally ended up at the St. Lobelia Academy.

"Here it is." Nathan said then Tamaki and the twins kept giggling when they saw Nathan, Barmeck, Steven, and Roku dressed up as girls.

"You wanna lift up your skirts and show some leg~?" Tamaki asked, teasingly then the twins wolf whistled. Steven quivered then glared at the three.  
>"That's enough! You think it's so easy then why don't <em>you<em> do it!" He snarled then Tamaki and the twins both gulped and then he, Nathan, Barmeck, and Roku looked at the St. Lobelia Academy.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>When the four boys went into the school, the rest followed them. Inside a room, Roselia tried to find a way to escape but all the windows and doors were locked.<p>

"It's no use, big sister. It's best that we just give in."

"Never~!" Roselia shouted then she tried to find another way out while Angel and Haruhi looked around.

"They kidnapped you too, Haruhi?" Angel asked calmly then Haruhi nodded.  
>"It's not like it's the first... They kidnapped me before and forced me to do a play..." Haruhi said then Angel watched as her sister finally gave up and she passed out on the floor.<p>

"I think my sister has been spending too much time with Tamaki Suoh."

"I couldn't agreed more, Angel..." Haruhi said then the doors opened and it showed three young ladies.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the Zuka Club. Benio Amakusa. Chizuru Maihara. And, of course, Hinako Tsuwabuki. How many times have me and my sister told you that we don't want to join your club?" Angel said with an awful tone, while putting her hands on her hips. Haruhi tried to wake up Roselia while Angel was dealing with the three members of the Zuka club.

"Darling little Angel, just hear us out, we want you to join us in the company of our play."

"No. The answer is just plain, straight-up no." Angel answered with that awful tone. Benio, or Benibara, sighed then lifted Angel's chin up.  
>"You and your sister will do this play, or else..."<p>

"Oh? Threatening me and my sister huh? We're not scared of you, you know. My sister worked for the Queen. And I ain't so weak." Angel said then she shot a glare, giving Chizuru and Hinako a shiver.

"How un-lady like!" Chizuru screeched then Benio smirked at the brunette ballerina.  
>"Either join our play or Haruhi suffers." She said then Angel gasped. Meanwhile, somewhere in the St. Lobelia Academy, Nathan, Steven, Roku, and Barmeck were looking around.<p>

"No sign of anyone..." Nathan said then Tamaki looked over the light blue hair boy's shoulder.  
>"So where do you think they are keeping them?"<p>

"You don't think..." Hikaru began.

"That those Zuka club girls are gonna perform a play..." Kaoru continued.

"Like last time? Are they?" Both Hikaru and Kaoru asked together at the same time. The Host Cafe looked at the Host Club then tilted their heads.  
>"What happen last time?" Nathan asked then Kyoya began to explain everything. Nathan was silent for a second then he screamed,<br>"WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

In the a room, Roselia, Angel, and Haruhi were reading scripts for a play. Roselia and Angel both looked at each then at Haruhi.

"I can't believe we're forced to do this..." Roselia said with a groan.

"But it can't be helped big sister... The Zuka club threaten us that they would hurt Haruhi..." Angel cried then Haruhi looked at the sisters with worried eyes.  
>"You both don't have to do this..."<p>

"But we want to. We're friends, aren't we Haruhi?" Roselia asked then Haruhi looked at her. The brown hair girl smiled then nodded.  
>"Yeah. We are."<p> 


	27. Zuka Club VS Host Cafe

**Chapter 26: Zuka Club VS. Host Cafe**

_After hours of studying and hours for the Host Club and Host Cafe of searching the girls, they finally saw all the girls going into the theater. When the boys got in, Tamaki and Nathan noticed that Steven and Kyoya were gone._

"Where did they go?" Nathan asked then he heard a bunch of girls whispering.

"I heard that those sisters are in the play."

"No way! Those two? Those two have got amazing talent, but they need to learn some manners when it comes to our Benibara!"

Nathan gripped his fists, hating the fact that these girls were talking trash about his fiance and her sister. When the curtains pulled up and the lights flashed on a person, Roselia began to sing then Nathan gasped.  
>"What did they do to her? ! " He hissed as he was shocked to see Roselia in a boy's outfit, while her hair was tied up into a high ponytail. About half of the girls squealed when they saw how handsome Roselia could look in boys' clothes. As Hinako was narrating the story of the play, it turned out that Roselia was Romeo, Haruhi was Cinderella, and Angel was one of the parents.<p>

"Why would they make Roselia Romeo?" Tamaki asked then Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"'But seeing how Cinderella's father hates Romeo, the father slapped him, a sign that he is no longer welcome.'" Hinako said then Benio slapped Roselia across the face. Nathan gritted his teeth but Roku and Steven held him back by his arms.

"Roselia could take a much more stronger punch then that slap." Steven reminded Nathan then the blue hair boy panted, feeling the pain that his fiance received from the slap. Haruhi ran towards Roselia and then the golden blond girl hugged her but Benio grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled her away from Roselia.

"'But what poor souls brought them to love one another? Could it possibly be that Cinderella doesn't want to accept the fate her father gave her?'" Hinako narrated then she smiled.

"I cannot let you see that boy anymore, Cinderella! You should know better! He is nothing but delinquent trouble maker!"

"You can't decide who I can and can't love, father!" Haruhi yelled then she tried to run, but Benio grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Do you really think I'd give you away to some trouble some halfa?" Benio asked then Tamaki gasped. Lights suddenly flashed on the Host Club and Host Cafe.

"Now, let the real show begin!"

"Roselia!" Nathan called then Roselia turned her head when she saw Nathan.

"Nathan! Ah!"

Suddenly Roselia and Angel were both held captive by Hinako and Chizuru.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled but the Zuka club members and the three girls held captive by them rose on a platform.

"That's it! You just picked a bad day to mess with us! Boys!" Nathan yelled, as he snapped his fingers. Kenji and Sebastian grinned then they both ran and jumped on top of the platform.

"Hi!" They both said then they both struggled trying to release the girls. Sebastian grabbed Angel and jumped off the platform.

"Roselia!"

"Haruhi!"

Roselia and Haruhi looked down and saw Nathan and Tamaki standing beside each other.

"Jump!" They both said then Roselia looked back to see Kenji baring his fangs at the three Zuka club members.

"Don't mess with me! I ain't afraid to hit no girl!" Kenji said then he suddenly backed up, pushing Haruhi and Roselia and then the Chinese boy fell himself. The two girls screamed then Nathan jumped and grabbed Roselia and landed safely on the ground. Tamaki caught Haruhi then sighed.  
>"Nailed it." He said happily then Kenji landed on all fours and stood up.<p>

"Listen up, Zuka Club! You ever mess with the Host Club then you're gonna mess with us! We are the Ouran Host Cafe!" Nathan yelled as he removed his girl's outfit and he was wearing a sleeve less vest, and shorts that was up to his knees. All the girls gasped then Benio gritted her teeth.  
>"You win this round, Host Club! But the next time we won't go easy! You and the Host Cafe!"<p>

"Shut up!" Peter and Albert said as they both shot they three Zuka Club members with a water gun.


	28. Despair With a Smile

**Chapter 27: Despair With a Smile**

After the little trouble and rescuing Haruhi, Angel, and Roselia, the Host Club and Host Cafe were tired out due to their actions on rescuing the girls. That is until a little British boy came up with an idea.

"Despair with a smile!"

"What?" Nathan asked, looking at Sebastian as he was resting on the couch.

"It came to me in a song, Nathan! Why not do a small short music video talking about the theme?"

"'Despair with a smile'? I don't know. Sounds kinda depressing..." Tamaki said as he rested his chin on the couch's frame Nathan was lying on. Nathan sat up and looked at Sebastian with a weird expression.

"Now come on now, old chap! Don't give me that look! Just hear me out! The Host Club- - Suffering from great amount of despair! Girls would pay big bucks just to see hot guys suffering such a tragic!"

"What do you think, Steven? Kyoya?" Nathan asked, turning his head to face the vice presidents of the Host Cafe and Host Club.

"I'm fine with whatever ideas you guys are coming up with. But just remember, this is all coming out of the money that the girls pay for buying this video or not." Kyoya answered then Sebastian smiled.

"As long as you all don't break anything then I'm fine with whatever shenanigan you guys pull out." Steven said then Sebastian whooped; jumping in the air then holding a script.  
>"I got it all planned out! Hunny, you will be our sweet innocent child that will get kidnapped and then turn into one of the circus folks!"<p>

"What~?" Hunny said then tears filled his eyes.

"Tamaki and Mori, you two will be the super tall jolly cast."

"What?" Tamaki hissed then Nathan shushed him by covering his mouth.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, you two will be the one with two heads."

"Say what?" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"Kyoya will be the blue beast that eats things cold."

"This is coming off of the bill if you do something stupid to me..." Kyoya said as he wrote in his black note book.

"Fair enough." Steven said then Sebastian grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders.  
>"And of course, the lovely Haruhi, shall be our deformed diva."<p>

"What?" Tamaki and Haruhi both shouted then Sebastian held the script.

"And of course, seven of our Host Cafe members shall be cosplaying as the Host Club, so I'll need Kenji, Phoenix, Nathan, Albert, Lucian, Steven, and Barmeck."

"Huh? Why me?" Barmeck asked, pointing at himself. Peter wrapped his arm around the Irish boy's neck.  
>"'Cuz you're the only guy that is about Haruhi's height and has longer eye lashes."<p>

Barmeck moaned then slowly sank down, sobbing softly.

"Please, like those fools can pull this off?" Tamaki said then Nathan scoffed.  
>"Oh yeah, just watch." Nathan said. After a few minutes Nathan and the other Host Cafe members came out dressed up as the Host Club.<p>

"...Not bad." Tamaki said as he looked up and down at Nathan, dressed up as Tamaki. Kenji was dressed up as Hunny, Phoenix was dressed up as Mori, Albert and Lucian were dressed up as the twins, Steven was dressed up as Kyoya, and Barmeck was dressed up as Haruhi.

"Why do I gotta be the one to cross-dress?" He yelled then sobbed.

"You know I gotta admit, Barmeck does make a good Haruhi." Sebastian said then Barmeck moaned and sobbed softly.

"I agree he does." Tamaki said then Sebastian clapped his hands to gather everyone's attentions.  
>"Okay, now we need everyone to memorize their lyrics."<p>

"Lyrics?" The Host Club said then Sebastian gave music lyrics to Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi, and Kyoya.

"Just you three will be doing the singing."

"This is going on the bill, Steven...!" Kyoya said as he scribbled in his notebook then Steven nodded as he poked the fake glasses up.

* * *

><p>And so, the Host Club have exactly three weeks to get the songs right before Sebastian and Renge record the video.<p>

"Haruhi!" Nathan called, as he walked towards Haruhi, who was already in costume. Her hair was messed up, she wore a short dress in the front but long in the back, her legs were like a horse wearing high heels, and the back was long like the back of a wedding dress.

"You really looked good. Now, I had Rose and Angel here help you out with your singing tune. Now, I'm not saying you're a bad singer, it's just that this song is require to have a very high note. And high notes are hard to reach." Nathan said then the two sisters stood next to Haruhi smiling sweetly.

"Now, I'd help you myself but Tamaki refuses to even let me near you."

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! ! ! !" Tamaki shouted through a megaphone then Nathan sighed.

"Not to worry, Haruhi. We're not so tough unlike Nathan here."

"Hey, I am not tough."

"You so are. Remember that one time he coached you, sister?" Angel asked then Roselia glared at her fiancee.  
>"How could I forget...? His voice kept echoing in my head; trying to get the key note right...!"<p>

"I love you...?" Nathan whimpered then Roselia grabbed his neck and hissed. Nathan moaned as his cheeks blushed.  
>"I love it when you're so feisty~!" He said then Angel giggled.<br>"They're always like that to one another, it's so cute."

_You call that cute? I call that something sexual..._ Haruhi thought as she looked at the couple.


	29. The First Week Pain

**Chapter 28: The First Week-Pain**

It is the first week of trying to learn the song "Dark Woods Circus" and so far the Host Club were slowly trying to learn their roles, but it turns out to be a pain.

"These stilts are going to kill me, Nathan!" Tamaki cried then Nathan Yukimura stood beside the tall blond who was struggling to stand on stilts.

"Tamaki, if Mori could learn how to walk on stilts in three days, then you should as well!"

"Easy for you to say! Mori didn't get very tall stilts like me!"

"Well, duh! Because he's taller than you." Nathan said then he walked beside the stilts then lightly tapped it with his finger.  
>"If you could manage to balance yourself on these stilts then you will be fine, Tamaki!" Nathan said then he looked up and saw an open window on the third floor.<p>

"I wonder how Rose and Haruhi guys are doing?" Nathan asked then he noticed that Tamaki leaned forward and peeked into the window.

"You're doing very good, Haruhi. But doing a high note key is very difficult. Angel, please demonstrate?"

Angel cleared her throat then she started singing an opera. When she sung the high note, Tamaki lost his balance and fell backwards, landing in the bushes.

"Good thing there weren't any thorns, huh Tamaki?" Nathan said then Tamaki groaned and looked at the light blue hair Japanese boy with a glare.  
>"Just help me up, Nathan..." He said then Nathan removed the stilts and helped Tamaki up.<p>

"Okay, take a break, Haruhi." Roselia said then Angel gave Haruhi a cup of tea then smiled.

"Thanks, Angel. So... you sing opera?"

"Yeah. Back in Italy." Angel answered as she left Haruhi to go give Roselia a cup of tea. Haruhi looked outside to see Tamaki struggling on the stilts and Nathan telling him to focus and to keep his balance. In the other room, the twins and Kyoya were practicing their singing for the song.

"I don't see why I need to practice." Kyoya said to Steven then the long hair vice president held the script.  
>"Sebastian said that we need this little video to be perfect. So he wants you to practice."<p>

"I only have two lines!" Kyoya said then Steven covered his eyes and tapped the skip.  
>"Either deal with it or the Host Club goes bankrupt." The long black hair teen said then he walked out. Kyoya threw the script when Steven closed the door. The twins started singing then Albert and Lucian applaud.<br>"Very good you two. Very good. Keep practicing because you two and Haruhi have a big role in this video."

"Okay." Hikaru said then he looked at Kaoru then they continued singing. Nathan and Tamaki were busy on the stilts.

"You know I'm starting to get the hang of this." Tamaki boasted then Hikaru and Kaoru both stretched out their leg, tripping the stilts Tamaki was on.  
>"Timber~!" They said together then Tamaki landed in the pond.<p>

"I'm gonna kill those two..."

"Focus Tamaki. You need to learn how to balance. Do that and you can go ahead and kick the twin's asses." Nathan said as he held a towel for Tamaki once he got out of the pond.


	30. The Second Week Voice

**Chapter 29: The Second Week - Voice  
><strong>

It was now the second week of the Host Cafe and the Host Club to work on doing the video "Dark Woods Circus". So far Tamaki had mastered walking on stilts and Kyoya has mastered learning his singing lines.

"One more time, Haruhi." Roselia said then Haruhi cleared her throat.  
>"'I want to die, want to die<br>Get me out of here, please  
>It is impossible for anyone to say and feel...'"<p>

"No, Haruhi! Don't go into the light! Daddy's gonna save you!" Tamaki cried as he was watching the three girls rehersing from the window. Haruhi had her blank expression then she walked towards Tamaki.  
>"Nathan!" she said then Nathan whistled as he swung his leg and knocked one of Tamaki's stilts. Tamaki lost his balance and fell into the bushes.<p>

"Let the girls reherse Tamaki." Nathan said as he rubbed his eyes. His eyes were a light purple but suddenly changed to light blue then Tamaki looked at him.  
>"You wearing contacts?"<p>

"Huh? No... My eyes tend to change purple when the sun reflects it." Nathan said then he helped Tamaki up and softly sang a song. In the other room, Albert and Lucian were helping Hikaru and Kaoru rehearsing their lines.

"Once more. And go!"

"'Its painful, its painful, and it cant be helped  
>She said it<br>But still, we continue this circus  
>(Forever!)'" Hikaru sang.<p>

"'It's fun, so fun!  
>This circus is so fun<br>Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes  
>My skin festers, reflected on my eyes'" Kaoru sang then Lucian applaud then the twins sighed.<p>

"You know, I rather do a different song. Something that would involve Haruhi, but would also piss milord off."

"What a great idea, Hikaru. Let's try search for it, shall we?" Kaoru asked as he held Sebastian's laptop. They both grinned evilly then Albert and Lucian looked at them then at each other, giving the worried look. As Haruhi sang one more time, Roselia and Angel clapped.

"Good job, Haruhi."

"Thanks." Haruhi said then the girls suddenly heard Tamaki sobbing happily.  
>"Daddy is so proud of you, Haruhi..."<p>

"Nathan." Haruhi said then Nathan whistled, walking past Tamaki and pushed one of the stilts back, pushing Tamaki into the window and falling onto the floor. Roselia sighed then Angel giggled.

_When will they ever learn? _They both thought then Tamaki struggled to get up but the stilts were heavy and weighing down on his feet.


	31. The Final Week Showtime!

**Chapter 30: The Final Week-Showtime!**

After working really hard with rehearsal and singing, the Host Club and Host Cafe were ready for filming.

**Sebastian:** Oh, youre here, youre here!  
>Tonight, well be showing...<p>

(Hunny stopped in front of Hikaru and Kaoru who were holding hands, fliers and balloons)

The sad fate that some of this world carry

(Hikaru and Kaoru smiled and held their hands out and gave Hunny a flyer)

Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out  
>Children who cant even carry the trembling limbs they were born with<p>

(Kaoru smiled and his eyes turned from hazel to a blood red then back to hazel)

Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out  
>The crowns of their head that caress the dark clouds<br>They smile as they dream of their mothers embrace

(Hunny looked at the flyer that the twins gave to him)

Oh, the deformity!  
><strong>Hikaru and Kaoru:<strong> DEFORMITY!

(Hikaru and Kaoru ran off)

**Sebastian:** Drop by and see him  
>Drop by and see him!<p>

**Kaoru:** _Deep into the forest, far far in the back that way_

(Hikaru and Kaoru vanished into the darkness)

_There is a circus_

(Lights flashed everywhere as Hunny went )

_The chairman with the big eyes  
><em>_and ten meters tall_

(Lightning flashed then Hunny came to a sudden stop)

_All of the cast is jolly  
><em>_Their forms are rather strange_

(Hunny looked up and saw Mori wearing a tux and a top hat and Tamaki with long hair and wearing a dress)

_but its so fun!_

(Hunny smiled then Mori pointed at a tent and Hunny found a peep hole in the back and looked inside it)

_the Dark woods circus_

**Hikaru and Kaoru:**_ One with two heads..._

(Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged their shoulders and the audience laughed)

**Haruhi:** _A deformed diva..._

(Haruhi was wearing a long hair wig, a long dress, and her eyes were covered as she slowly tilted her head down when she sang)

**Kyoya:** _A blue beast that loves to eat things cold..._

(Kyoya sat in a chair, his hands tied behind his back, and there were human arms on the plate. He smiled as drool suddenly spilled from the corner of his mouth. A tear fell and Hikaru and Kaoru removed the blindfold that was on Haruhi. She slowly looked up and her face sadden)

**Haruhi:** _Does anyone wish that I were alive_  
><em>So undesirable I am in this body...?<em>

(The twins looked at her as she was trapped in a cage)

_Why do you look at me like that?_  
><em>This face that is rotting<em>

(Haruhi and the twins turned in the direction Hunny was looking from the peep hole and Hunny gasped when he saw that their faces were rotting)

**Hikaru:** _It's painful..._  
><em>it's painful, and it can't be helped<em>

(Haruhi was crying, her hands covering her face then Hikaru reached over to grab a few strands of Haruhi's wig hair and pressed his lips against it, closing his eyes)

_She said it _  
><em>but still, we continue this circus<em>

**Sebastian:** (Forever!)

**Kaoru:** _It's fun_  
><em>so fun! <em>

(The twins were waving, as Nathan, Steven, Albert, Lucian, Barmeck, and Phoenix were watching)

_This circus is so fun_  
><em>Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes<em>

(There was a fruit and dissolved skin on two corpses)

_My skin festers, reflected on my eyes_

**Haruhi:**_ I want to die_  
><em>want to die<em>

(Haruhi gripped on the bars and screamed at the top of her lungs)

_Get me out of here, please_  
><em>It is impossible for anyone to say and feel<em>

(Someone saw Hunny looking in the peeping hole then a shadow cast over Hunny then something took him. Tamaki and Mori were waltzing until they vanished into the darkness)

**Mori:** The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure

(Nathan and Phoenix were both walking)

**Hikaru:** To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns

(Tamaki rested his head on Mori's chest)

**Tamaki:** Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street

(Kenji and Steven were both talking)

**Kyoya:** This child has to cower alone

(Kyoya layed on the ground with a grin on his face)

**Haruhi:** I guess the shadows reach long

(Barmeck joins with Steven and Kenji)

But the friends that talk have their waists aligned

(Someone touched Haruhi's head and Haruhi touched the person's hands as the person blindfolded her)

You are later and before and by yourself

(Barmeck waved and Steven and Kenji turned their heads)

Oh, youre here, youre here!

(Albert and Lucian were running towards them laughing)

**Sebastian:** Drop by and see him...

(Hikaru and Kaoru smiled as they both lightly grasp on each others' necks)

Drop by and see him

(The lights went off)

Drop by, to the Dark Woods

(In town, Hunny was in the crowd until he spotted someone, he ran over there and looked up at the person. He smiled as his eyes turned blood red and his skin began to rot)

**Hunny:** It's fun


	32. April Fool's Randomness?

**Chapter 31: April Fool's Randomness?**

**AN/: Warning, before reading this chapter, let me warn you that this is a very random chapter therefor this chapter is gonna be off topic so watch out! **

* * *

><p>When Haruhi was rushing to get to the culinary room, she gasped when she opened the door and saw Nathan being struggled by the other members.<p>

"What's... Going on here...?"

"Oh, Haruhi. Right on time. Take a look at Nathan." Roku said then Haruhi's eyes were wide when she saw Nathan cosplayed as Tamaki.

"The Dark Wood Circus video is already done! So why am I still dressing as Tamaki? !" Nathan hissed then Sebastian took pictures of Nathan.

"Haruhi, take a look at me~!" Kenji called then Haruhi turned and saw the Chinese boy wearing wolf ears and a wolf tail.

"Don't I look good as a wolf?" Kenji asked then Haruhi nodded, playing with his ears.

"For today's theme is gonna be a cosplay theme." Roku said then Nathan growled as he kept rubbing his eyes.  
>"Stupid contacts..." He mutter then Sebastian hit him with a book.<br>"Woulda rather we do another video that would have you dressing up as Ta-ma-ki?" Sebastian asked then Nathan sank down.

"That reminds me... Isn't today April the first?" Tamaki asked as he looked at the huge calendar then Nathan gasped.  
><em>When did he get in here? !<em> He thought then Tamaki smiled pinching Nathan's cheek.

"Who's a cute little me? Huh?"

"Keep pinching me and you're gonna receive my fist in your gut!" Nathan hissed then Albert and Lucian sighed.  
>"This suddenly came to us... But..." Albert began.<p>

"Do you guys even celebrate April Fool's Day?" Lucian asked then Haruhi shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we should, eh." Peter said then Haruhi and Nathan both took a step back and ran to the door but the twins, Albert, and Lucian closed the doors and grinned evilly at the two.

_Crap... Here we go again..._ The two thought then they both hugged each other and quivered.

"Now now boys... Don't be too rough on the little kittens." Roselia said then she and Angel smiled.

_When did they get here? !_ Haruhi thought then Nathan cried.  
>"Rose save me! Please!"<p>

"Sorry Nathan, no can do. You need to take the punishment like a good boy I know you are, right Tamaki?" Roselia asked then Tamaki wrapped his arms around the girl's neck and grinned.  
>"Right my little sister." Tamaki said then Steven's eye brow twitched.<br>"HOW DARE YOU! ROSELIA BELONGS TO ME! NOT YOU! ! ! ! !" Steven shouted then Roselia and Tamaki covered their ears.

**Hikaru:** _Deeper in , deeper in, a sweet voice lures you_  
><em>into the depths of the forest quietly<em>  
><em>Come on in , come on in , I know you want to<em>  
><em>go deeper into the forest for a treat<em>

**Kaoru:**_ Hurry up , hurry up_  
><em>just come as fast as your legs can run<em>  
><em>through this empty field so dark<em>  
><em>Just come on , just come on<em>  
><em>I promise you this game will<em>

**Both:** _be so much fun so_  
><em>get on your mark<em>

**Hikaru:** _This cinnamon stick's filled with magic ,_  
><em>spells get cast so frequently<em>

**Kaoru:** _Just imagine drowning in the sweetest syrup in the whole wide world_  
><em>Dreams will relieve you of all your stress ,<em>  
><em>no need to keep crying like a mess<em>

**Hikaru:** _All of these treats are heaven-made by hand_  
><em>Have one and drift into sleep<em>

**Kaoru:** _once your asleep then you will be_  
><em>surrounded by these images of me<em>  
><em>When you take your blindfold off ,<em>  
><em>you'll be able to see , reality<em>

**Hikaru:** _You'll get to see your hands tied up_  
><em>They are bound with strings<em>  
><em>and are dragging at my heels<em>  
><em>At this point you've given up<em>

**Both:** _Oh , It's a lovely deal , ahh_

Haruhi woke up and then she was in a room, she opened the door but it was lock, she bang the door and then the door open. She suddenly ran then saw Hikaru with a scythe and on the ground beside him was Nathan. Kaoru was behind Haruhi and he twirled the same exact scythe Hikaru had then he charged towards her but then he jumped back and vines surrounded him as Hikaru clapped.

**Hikaru:** _Sometimes we , see the shine_  
><em>of our doubts they're laying at the tip of a double edged knife<em>

A knife fell and it stabbed the floor as Haruhi was sitting in front of them with a blindfold on.

_I told you , love's just fake ,_  
><em>and there is no feeling of it in this life<em>

**Kaoru:** _Holes in your blindfold_  
><em>I saw something that maybe I shouldnt have<em>  
><em>glanced over to see<em>  
><em>Shadows dance as night grew<em>  
><em>The darkness surrounded us<em>

**Both:** _and it soon began to frighten me_

**Hikaru:**_ oh my , oh my, such a bad kid ,_  
><em>how dare you wake up so early<em>

**Kaoru:**_ If your blindfold comes off easily_  
><em>Maybe I should blind you myselff<em>  
><em>Hey look , now you're laughing out at us<em>  
><em>Well isn't that the cutest thing you've seen ?<em>

**Hikaru:** _But even so you wear nothing but lies_

**Both:** _So let's begin our play night_

"Hey..." Hikaru whispered.

"Just give it to me..." Kaoru whispered hugging Haruhi. The twins giggled.

**Hikaru:** _Why are you shaking so rapidly_  
><em>in front of me like a scared little mouse<br>Milk is what you want from me  
>because it made you well at your old house ?<em>

**Kaoru:** _This is my domain ,I keep it clean,_  
><em>there's no difference from any other place<br>I'll bow down and make you feel at home  
>so now you shouldnt even lose your face<em>

**Both:** _Give me that , quickly quickly , just give it here_  
><em>Hand it over to me.<br>Don't ask why or when or where ,  
>You don't even know the half of it<br>Eat these sweets , they'll tempt you to believe_  
><em>all our fake hospitality<br>Give me that , quickly quickly , just give it here  
>Hand it to me.<em>

The twins laughed as they were both playing with puppets of themselves and Haruhi then when the puppets bowed, the Haruhi puppet fell. Haruhi was holding the puppets, her eyes in a daze then she smiled, her eyes shot wide open; one brown eye and one hazel.

"No! What did you do to my Haruhi~!" Tamaki yelled then Hikaru and Kaoru grinned.


	33. A Play to Remember

**Chapter 32: A Play to Remember**

After the movie making of the song "Dark Woods Circus", the Host Cafe and Host Club were trying to think of some new ideas to keep both clubs up and running.

"Why don't we do a fair for the Host Cafe and Host Club?" Tamaki suggested.

"That's a good idea but that's pretty much perfect for like the middle of Fall or the upcoming of Spring..." Nathan said then he looked at Sebastian. He was looking at his and Nathan's fiances, Angel Roseria and Roselia Lucia as they were both sitting next to Haruhi.

"Oh! I got it! How about we do a Panty and Stocking transformation using Roselia and Angel and Haruhi?" Roku suggested then Tamaki, Nathan, and Sebastian punched his head.  
>"We are not using the girls to do a strip show!" The three said then Sebastian gasped.<br>"I got it! We could do a play." Sebastian suggested then Kenji wrote down the idea on a piece of paper that had a cute design on it.

"Okay, so what kind of plays should we do?" Kenji asked then Tamaki gasped.  
>"Romeo and Juliet!" He said then he began to imagine himself as Romeo and Haruhi as Julliet.<p>

"No way..." Haruhi said then Tamaki gasped and went into his corner.

"I have to agree with Haruhi on this one Tamaki. Unless you both wanna end up have a very detailed and gory fake deaths... Because Sebastian knows how to do that." Nathan said then he pointed at Sebastian who laughed evilly as he stabbed the kitchen knife on the cutting board. Tamaki and Haruhi screamed in fear then Roselia shook her head.  
>"Why not do a play on Cinderella?" She asked then Kenji wrote the name down.<br>"Good idea, Rose."

"Or perhaps other plays that girls would love, such as, Rapunzel, or Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty." Angel suggested then Roselia nodded.  
>"But I think the best play to suit Haruhi and Tamaki would be Cinderella." Roselia said then she and Angel giggled then Nathan pouted.<br>"THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YOU ARE GONNA BE PANTY AND STOCKINGS! ROSE YOU'RE PANTY AND ANGEL YOU'RE STOCKING! STRIP! NOW!"

"OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!" Roselia and Angel yelled then hissed sharply, scaring Nathan and cowering in the corner.  
>"I'm sorry... I love you Rose..." Nathan sobbed then Roselia crossed her arms.<p>

"Hmph! That's what I thought."

"Then it's settled. We're doing a Cinderella play." Kenji said as he circled the title "Cinderella" on the piece of paper.


	34. The Roles

**Chapter 33: The Roles**

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Sebastian said then the Host Club and the Host Cafe looked at the British boy as he was standing in front of a white board.

"It's time we picked roles for the play 'Cinderella'."

Sebastian started writing names on the white board along with what role each person must do. On the board, the names were Tamaki playing the prince, Haruhi as Cinderella, Kyoya as the evil step mother, Hikaru and Kaoru as the step sisters, Hunny and Kenji as Gus and Jaq, Nathan as the Fairy Godmother, Steven as the King, and Mori as the Grand Duke.

"Whoa! Hold on! Why am I the Godmother?" Nathan asked then Sebastian whistled and hid behind the white board to dodged Nathan's knife throwing.

"I swear when this is over, Sebastian, you're gonna get it!" Nathan yelled then Sebastian turned the white board over and he appeared in front of it.

"Now I'm having our fiances doing the props for the play, and not to mention, the costumes as well. I'll also need Albert and Lucian to help as well and possibly almost those who didn't get the position of the play."

"Why don't you just say 'everyone that didn't get the part'?" Roku asked then Sebastian threw an eraser at Roku.  
>"Because not that many people take a British man seriously! Now, Rose, Angel! I need you to measure our characters for the play~!"<p>

"Yes sir." Roselia and Angel said then they began to measure the cast members.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nathan asked as Roselia was measuring him.  
>"Oh relax, Nathan. Once your friend gets an idea, there's no point in stopping him." Roselia said as she started writing the measurements.<p>

"But still... What about the twins...? And their love interest in Haruhi...?"

Roselia turned to face her fiance then she pinched his nose.  
>"Worried that Tamaki might win?" She asked with a smile then Nathan gently brushed her hand away from his lips.<br>"No. I'm just worried about my lil flower~" Nathan said as he hugged Roselia then Steven blew a whistle.  
>"No cuddling until the play is over, Fairy Godmother." He said with a grin then Nathan growled. Roselia giggled then she pat Nathan on the head.<br>"When the play is over you can have your fun." She said then Nathan smirked.  
>"I'll keep that offer in mine."<p> 


	35. The Cinderella Play

**Chapter 34: The Cinderella Play**

After rehearsing and making the costumes and everything, the Host Cafe and Host Club were ready for the play. Roselia and Angel both stepped up on stage and held a mic.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Roselia began.

"And welcome to the Ouran Host Cafe and Club as they do the play 'Cinderella'." Angel said then the curtains pulled up and the two girls ran to the side as they held the mic to do the narrating.

"'Once upon a time... There lived a beautiful young girl named Cinderella. Due to various circumstances, she was regularly tormented by her stepmother and her stepsisters.'" Roselia said.

"'But since her heart was also beautiful, she lived nobly and humbly.'"

"Cinderella! Where are you Cinderella?" Kyoya called as he walked forward with Hikaru and Kaoru following him.  
>"Have you finished our dresses, Cinderella? The royal ball is being held at the palace<strong> tonight!<strong>" Kyoya said then the light flashed on Haruhi.

"Here I am." she said as she bowed.

"'A ball was being held at the palace that night. Rumor had it that Prince Charming was using the ball to find a bride.'" Roselia said.

"'The stepmother was eager to marry her daughters into the royal family, in the hopes of attaining a life of ease and comfort.'" Angel said.

"You say **you** want to go to the ball?" Kyoya asked, looking at Haruhi.

"Y-yes stepmother... Why can't I join my stepsisters at the celebration? After all..."

Roselia and Angel cued Albert to play the music then Haruhi began to sing.  
>"'<em>Father told me you'd open your heart to hold me'<em>  
><em>He told me I'd be like your own...<em>  
><em>Now that he's gone, I know part of that's wrong.<em>  
><em>But I don't want to be all alone...<em>  
><em>So please reconsider<em>  
><em>The "Step" in my sister<em>  
><em>Please let them know I... <strong>Belong!<strong>_'"

* * *

><p>The next scene came and Haruhi was sitting down and sighed sadly with Kenji and Hunny following her.<br>"I have to make those dresses... But I also wish to go to the ball..."

"Not to worry."

A spot light flashed on Nathan as he walked towards Haruhi.  
>"Everything will be all right. Cinder-"<p>

Suddenly there was flashes everywhere as the audience was taking pictures of Nathan and squealing.

_HE'S AN ANGEL!_ They all thought then Nathan rubbed his eyes.  
>"I'm... er... Your Fairy... Godmother... My eyes... The flashes..." Nathan mutter the last few sentences then Haruhi walked towards him.<p>

"Gentle Cinderella, for someone as kind as you, I will grant whatever you wish for the rest of this evening."

"That sounds lovely. Would you please help me with these dresses."

"Indeed I shall!" Nathan said then he waved his wand.

"Cinderella!" Kyoya called as he and the twins came onto the stage.  
>"I assume you've finished the dresses?" Kyoya asked then Haruhi turned and there were beautiful dresses behind her.<p>

"Th-they're actually finished!" Hikaru said.

"Did you really make these?" Kaoru asked surprised.

* * *

><p>When Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru left to go to the ball, Haruhi was left alone on the stage.<br>"Good work Fairy Godmother."

"Don't mention it. Now, Cinderella, it's time to get ready for the ball." Nathan said sweetly then he held his wand up.

"'And so, Cinderella found her chance to go to the royal ball. The ball was already well underway...'" Roselia began.

"'...But although it was a pleasant party, the least-pleased guess was Prince Charming himself. For he feels uneasy with so many princesses.'" Angel said as the two looked at Tamaki as he was gently refusing the girls until he came towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Please dance with me." they both said.

"Hell no." Tamaki said bluntly then Haruhi walked onto the stage.

"Oh? And who is that lovely lady over there?" Steven asked Tamaki as he pointed at Haruhi. Tamaki blushed then Steven gently pushed him.  
>"Ask. Her. To. Dance." Steven whispered then Tamaki gulped and walked towards Haruhi.<p>

"May I have this dance...?" Tamaki asked nervously then Haruhi blushed. She looked at his hand then slowly placed her hand over his. Roselia cued Nathan, Albert and Kenji to play the song then she took the mic and held it.

_This quiet voice is different from normal..._  
><em>The moonlight floats on the pure white sky.<em>  
><em>Ah, dissolve everything into the night.<em>  
><em>Tell me<em>  
><em>Time heartlessly passes though these lines,<em>  
><em>Seeking something.<em>  
><em>Though I wish to fly freely,<em>  
><em>I've discovered that advancing is impossible.<em>  
><em>Nothing happens even if I shout out, break apart, and get hurt,<em>  
><em>With these black wings...<em>

The crowd cheered when Roselia was singing then Angel cued Lucian to make the clock ring. Haruhi gasped then she ran and her shoe came off. Tamaki picked up the slipper and sighed softly.

"'I wish I could see her, he thought sadly.'" Angel said.

"'He tried to fit the glass slipper on every girl in town... Deciding that the one who fit the shoe was his true love.'" Roselia said.

"'He at last came to the home of Cinderella and her family.'" Angel said.

* * *

><p>The ending came then Tamaki placed the glass slipper on Haruhi's foot.<p>

"It fits!" Tamaki said happily then Haruhi smiled.

"'And so Cinderella and Prince got married and lived happily ever after.'" Angel and Roselia said then the audience clapped.


	36. The Brother Story

**Chapter 35: The Brother Story**

After the Cinderella play, the Host Cafe and Host Club decided to take a small break for the day. But today, a very special guest opened the door to the wonders of the Ouran Host Club and Host Cafe.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we are close for today. Did you not read the sign?"

"Oh. Do forgive me... I did not read the sign..." A male voice said then Tamaki and Nathan were the first to look at the guest who opened the door then along with the rest of the Host Club and Host Cafe.

"But I'm looking for a girl... It's been quite some time I was away from her... And I heard from some of the servants that she would often come to this academy to visit a club called the 'Host Club and Host Cafe'."

Angel looked at the person then she gasped and tried to wake her older sister up. The male had long golden blond hair, longer than Roselia's hair, his outfit looked like he was a servant working for the queen, and he had one dark blue eye and one green eye.

"Hmm? What is it Angel...?" Roselia asked then she gasped when she saw the boy. The boy spotted Roselia then softly gasped.  
>"Roselia...?"<p>

The Host Club and Host Cafe looked at the boy then they looked at the girl.

"Mar...cus..." Roselia slowly said a name then the boy, known as Marcus, smiled; tears in his eyes.

"It's you... It's _really_ you...!"

"MARCUS!" Roselia cried as she ran towards the boy and hugged him, making him loose his balance and fall to the floor. Marcus blinked as Roselia cling to him, quiver as tears rolled down her face. Marcus held her then when Roselia looked at him, Marcus placed his forehead against hers. Tamaki, Nathan, and the twins sobbed softly.

"I dunno what's going on... But it's just so sad!" Tamaki cried then he and Nathan hugged and cried.

"Steven? Do you know who that boy is?" Kyoya asked then Steven sighed and nodded.  
>"Yeah... That's Roselia older brother... Her <em>real<em> brother... Marcus Lucia." Steven said as he glared at Marcus.

"I thought you were dead..." Roselia cried then Marcus wiped her tears with a cloth he pulled out of his pocket.

"I'm still here... But all those years of us being separated... It shattered my will to go on and live..."

"Such a sad story..." Hikaru said then Kaoru hugged Hikaru, sobbing softly. Suddenly Steven pulled Roselia away from Marcus.

"Hello Marcus..."

"Steven! It's nice to see you again."

"Shut up!" Steven hissed and glared at Roselia's older brother.

"Whoa... What's going on...?" Tamaki asked then he turned to look at Kyoya.  
>"According to the records, Marcus Lucia and Roselia Lucia were both separated when Marcus turned ten and Roselia was only eight years old."<p>

"So... Nine years they were separated..."

"And I've been the one taking care of Roselia... And out of all the days and all the months and all the years, you decided to pick this day to show your face in front of Roselia..."

"She's my sister Steven! I care for her! She is my light and joy!" Marcus cried then Nathan and Tamaki's jaws dropped.

"Wow... He's good. If he wasn't related to Rose and she and I weren't engaged, I'd be super jealous." Nathan said then Tamaki gasped and lightly tapped his hand.  
>"I got it! We should let Marcus joined the Host Club."<p>

"What? But he's not a student, or even old enough to enroll!" Steven yelled then Tamaki wiggled his finger side to side.  
>"Tch, tch, tch. Steven, Steven, Steven... When are you gonna learn that age doesn't matter? What matters is that with Marcus' looks, he could attract twice as many girls than what we already get."<p>

"You want me to join the Host Club?" Marcus asked then Roselia smiled at her older brother.  
>"It'll be perfect for you brother. You would really be helping out the Host Club and the Host Cafe." Roselia said then Marcus smiled and pat her head.<p>

"Very well. I'll join the Host Club." Marcus said then Steven glared at him but Angel hugged him.  
>"Just be thankful that big sister is happy..." She whispered then Steven turned his head and scoffed.<br>"Fine... I'll let it slide..."


	37. Magical Kitty Haruhi

**Chapter 36: Magical Kitty Haruhi!**

**Note: I don't own the song, I just own the randomness that is going to happen in this chapter :P**

"One... Two... One, two... One, two, three! Whoo!"

All the Host Club and Host Cafe members started singing then the lights flashed on Angel and Sebastian.

"_He is a robot created by a lonely scientist._" Sebastian sang.

"Having obtained a moe "heart", he is a miracle!" Angel cheered.

"Heeeeey- -!" Haruhi said.

"_Evil Queen Renge runs rampant, and she wields a giant fan. All the students are troubling me with questions..._" Haruhi sang.

"_We're getting anxious, so I'll stand up and protect every student!_" Sebastian, Angel and Haruhi sang.

"_Tamaki-senpai! Kiss me! So that I can protect our city's peace, meow(?)!_" Haruhi sang then Tamaki lifted her chin and was about to kiss her but Sebastian and Angel were watching them.

"_Waving my long rose staff over my head, Help them with your moe powers!_" Sebastian and Angel sang while Haruhi was covering her chest.

"_Magical Kitty Haruhi!_"

"Take this! Magical Rose Petal Attack! I'm not speaking right now! Meow!" Haruhi cried then Sebastian and Angel shrugged their shoulders.

"_Magical Kitty Haruhi!_"

"Go Barmeck! Take a na*beep* picture of Haruhi!" Sebastian said.

"That's shameless!" Barmeck cried.

"_Magical Kitty Haruhi!_"

"St-stop! Don't touch my ears! And don't pull my tail!" Haruhi whimpered.

"_Magical Kitty Haruhi!_"

"You're so terribly cute..." Barmeck whispered.

"_Magical Boy(?), Kitty Ha-ru-hi!_" Haruhi sang. While the members of the Host Club and Host Cafe were singing, Haruhi was fidgeting.

"Why do I need to kiss Tamaki senpai in order to transform...?"

"Because, Haruhi, that way it's cuter!" Sebastian said.

"Just pretend I'm not here, Haruhi." Tamaki said in a cheerful tone.

"YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE!" Haruhi yelled. Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Haruhi and changed her outfit into a cute school girl's uniform and she had white kitty ears and a white kitty tail and she wore a big ribbon on the top of her head.

"_The Handsome Mysterious Prince revealed himself..._" Haruhi sang as she looked to see Tamaki on top of a tall building.

"_I thought he was coming to help me... But I'm not doing anything right now, meow..._" Haruhi continued singing as Tamaki jumped off the building and fell towards Haruhi. Haruhi backed away then she jumped to the side and then Tamaki fell, landing on his face first.

"_That's gross! Shut up! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERT!_" Haruhi sang while she slapped Tamaki across the face and stomped on his back.

"_Queen Renge is weird; She gets a nosebleed and runs away._" Haruhi sang as Renge was about to attack but Haruhi fell and scraped her knee. She sobbed cutely and that was when blood dripped from Renge's nose.

"I'll be back!" She yells running away.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya. Everyone's so weird! Why is everyone going after me? !" Haruhi yelled as she shook her head.

"Hey!" Angel and Sebastian said.

"_In order to protect my virginity..._" Haruhi sang then she gasped when she turned her head to see a group of guys and girls blushing and staring at her. She snapped and started beating up the students by pushing them down with her staff.

"_I'll defeat everyone. Friends and enemies alike, meow!_" Haruhi panted.

"_While wearing cute cosplays~ So help them with your moe powers!_" Sebastian and Angel sang.

"_Magical Kitty Haruhi!_"

"You seem worried, kitty-cat Ha-ru-hi..." Tamaki said.

"G-get away from me!" Haruhi hissed.

"_Magical Kitty Haruhi!_"

"Heh! What an attack!" Renge said as she got a bloody nose.

"I'm not even doing anything!" Haruhi yelled.

"_Magical Kitty Haruhi!_"

"Haruhi~!" Sebastian called.

"Look, look! I made you a new cosplay!" Angel said as she held a frilly dress and bloomers.

"I'm not wearing that, meow!" Haruhi yelled.

"_Magical Kitty Haruhi!_"

"Ugh... I'm... Tired, meow..." Haruhi panted then she pouted.

"_Magical Boy(?), Kitty Ha-ru-hi!_" Haruhi sang then she rested her chin on her knees. Barmeck walked towards her and lightly pat her head as a way of comforting her. Suddenly, Haruhi woke up and sighed.

"What a horrible nigthmare..."


End file.
